Boy Against Girl
by Aly
Summary: A Lily and James love story where lifes quirks seem to make everything ok. No longer being updated. Sorry!
1. The Idiot

**This is a Lily and James story. Lily is a first year, James a second...and well...they kinda hate each other. :) It has MWPP in it too...well of course Prongs...but not too much Wormtail. I don't like him much. Hehe But he's still in it. I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, and I don't own any of the chars except Andrea. Enjoy and please review if you read!**

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 1-The Idiot**

**By: Aly**

Lily Evans walked down Kings Station, looking for Platform Nine and 3/4. She stopped in between ten and nine, feeling completely lost. Her parents hadn't stayed because her mother had to get to a school meeting and her father worked. Plus Petunia wouldn't be caught dead helping Lily do anything magical whatsoever, but had been forced to drop her off. 

As she sat on her trunk, thinking of all the horrible things that could happen if she didn't catch that train. 

After a while straightened her skirt and looked for someone wizardish who could help her. Soon she saw two boys, who looked about her age laughing and talking abut Quidditch. What the heck was Quidditch?! 

She quickly got up and started walking, hauling her trunk behind her, following the two boys with messy black hair. Only then the boys started running toward the wall! Lily watched as they disappeared behind or into it. She couldn't decide which and then grimaced. Did she have to do that? 

Lily took a deep breath and ran for it. The next thing she new she was flat on her stomach, with most of her braid now flying all over, but staring at the bright red train. She looked at the shiny writing on it. _'Hogwarts Express_.' She stood up and walked toward where everyone was gathered. 

"Alright Lily, you can do this." She told herself.

"Do what?" a voice asked behind her.

She turned around, looking straight at the boys she had practically followed. Lily put her hand to her hair, and felt extremely embarrassed.

"Nothing really. Just talking to myself, I guess."

The second boy grinned. "Shouldn't do that you know. Not healthy. Right James?"

The first boy, James, nodded.  "Exactly right, Sirius."

Lily sighed. This was exactly like what she hadn't wanted to happen. She had embarrassed herself on the first day in front of two of her class mates, if not more. She was going to lose her temper. She could feel it. Too many things had boiled up. First Petunia, then leaving her dog behind. Hogwarts didn't allow dogs, only stupid cats. So she had bought an owl, which her dog detested. And so many other things had gone wrong, and now this.

"Will you just shut up? I don't need this right now."

And with that Lily turned and walked away. She didn't see James and Sirius look at each other and shrug.

**********

Lily had found an empty compartment and was now curled up by the window, reading a book. Her skirt was all scrunched up and she had undone the top button of her blouse. She felt at home. She had let her dark red hair down, and the waves hung to her waist. Her emerald green eyes skimmed over the page. She couldn't concentrate.  She kept thinking about how stupid she had acted. As she read, the door opened and in walked four rowdy boys. Lily sighed. Yep, this was exactly like at home.

She looked up and quickly put her head back down, but it was too late.

"Hey! It's you again!" Sirius yelled.

Lily looked up. "Excuse me?"

"It's you! The girl who fell through the barrier." He said again with a laugh.

She sighed, why couldn't they just forget? "Oh yeah. I chose to block you from my memory."

A thin boy she didn't know yet started laughing, but a quick look for Sirius shut him up. James quickly stepped in, as the train started moving and fell to the seat beside her. "Um, sorry. By the way, I'm Potter. James Potter."

Lily took his had and shook it firmly. "Evans. Lily Evans."

James smiled and Sirius started laughing. "Lily?! Like the flower?!"

Lily turned and glared at him. She seemed to be doing a lot of glaring today. "Isn't your name Sirius? Like the star?"

Sirius was still laughing. "It's not as stupid as Lily! Don't you agree James?" 

James looked a little flustered, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Just shut up! This is my compartment and you have no right to be in here you... you... Mudbloods."

She had no idea what she had just said. She only repeated something she had heard some boys talking about earlier as she had got on the train, but from the look on the guy's faces, it was bad.

Sirius' eyes became slits; after James finally got his mouth shut it became a hard line as his eyes glared daggers at her. Remus was trying not to laugh, cause he was almost sure she had no clue what she had just said. Peter, tears brimming his eyes shouted, "Don't you insult my Mum!"

Everyone turned and started laughing, except James who was still glaring at Lily.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" He said as coldly as he could.

Everything and everyone was silent, except Peter who was still crying.

Lily had definitely made a mess of things, but at least now she didn't have to worry about being nice to them. She went back to reading her book, but this time she couldn't concentrate because she knew she was being ignored.

**********

James could not believe what had just happened. A girl he didn't even know had called him a-a word he didn't think he would ever be called. Both his parents had been raised in wizarding families, and his grandparents, and his great-grandparents to who knows how far back. He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair. His usually deep brown eyes were now almost black as he concentrated on beating Sirius in this chess game.

He moved his queen, taking Sirius' knight. The knight, who insisted on being called Lancelot, huffed off the board join the rest of Sirius' pieces. Sirius picked him back up though and chucked him at Lily.

"Bull's-eye!" he shouted and started his little victory dance.

Lilly rubbed her now sore forehead. She glared at him again as Lancelot, highly offended about being thrown, trotted back down to the pile.

"You jerk!" Lilly yelled at him.

Sirius stopped dancing and looked at her, making his expression look as offended as possible. "Oh dear! Whatever shall I do? The fair maiden has called me a jerk. Alas, I am so highly offended."

He fell on the floor laughing, James and Remus following. Peter just looked confused. James heard Lily groan, but thought she might leave them alone now. No such luck. The next thing he knew, a book had hit him in the head.

"Wha?"

Lily smiled innocently. "Oh alas! I seem to have lost my book. Wherever could it be?"

Before any of the guys could answer, a lady came in. "Like any sweets?" She asked.

Since all the boys, except Peter (who didn't like sweets-what's wrong with him??) were on the floor, Lily got to her first.

"Um...some of those jelly beans and a couple of those chocolate frog things. Oh! And that pasty...and um..."

Now Sirius was next to her. "Hey! Leave some for us!"

**********

Peter looked at his watch, then at everyone else who looked as if they'd never arrive at Hogwarts. "Um...'scuse me, but I believe it's time to change into our robes."

Remus looked up from his chess game with Lily. James and Sirius hushed their quiet mummers from the corner. 

Lily stood up abruptly. "All right. All of you out."

Remus smiled and stood up. James stood up but looked disgusted, Sirius grinned.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Sirius asked, still grinning.

Now Lily looked disgusted, but couldn't help but laugh. "I think I can manage, thanks though."

James then joined Sirius. "Sure? I mean, you're only a first year. I'm sure I didn't see you here last year."

Lily looked shocked. "You mean you're not first years?" Now she felt terribly embarrassed and disappointed. This would make it harder to do things to the jerks.

James laughed, making her feel more stupid. "Yeah. I've come to love being the best, and most popular, student at Hogwarts. And now that I'm a second year, I will also be the best at Quidditch." He grinned, knowing every word was true.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I'm so sure." She said sarcastically as she went to her trunk to grab her robe.

James shrugged. "At least you won't be in my house. We're total opposites. I'm brave, loyal, nice, wonderful..."

Lily broke in. "No. You're self centered, arrogant, rude, impolite, ungentlemanly, and scared that your own shadow will turn on you."

With that she walked out of the compartment. With Sirius and Remus laughing.

How does she know you so well?" Sirius asked.

**********

Lily quickly changed into her robes as the train lurched for a stop. As she walked back to the compartment, James walked out, already fully robed, and smiled.

"Seeya when you're in Slytherin."

"Well I-I'd make a better comeback in I knew what that meant." Lily muttered as James walked away.

She walked into the room, and luckily all the guys where fully clothed. She grabbed her trunk and pulled it out of the room and out of the train.

When Lily stepped out of the train she was a giant of a man calling out.

"Firs years this way!"

Lily followed him around the bend and stopped when she say the school. It was huge to say the least, and more beautiful then she ever could have imagined. The lake out in front of it was gorgeous, and it caught the castles beauty in its waters.

James passed her and smirked.

"See ya later fire-engine."

The blow he got in the stomach was a total shock, and it surprised Lily as well. She didn't usually hit boys that often, but James Potter had done nothing but torment her all day. And she did not appreciate having her hair being made fun of. It was one of the things she liked about her looks. But it was too late to apologize, even if she had wanted to. So she stuck out her tongue instead.

"Don't call me that."

Sirius leaned over as Lily passed the group of boys. "I like her."

As Lily reached the lake, she had taken so long gazing at the beauty that most of the boats were full and that huge man had said 4 to a boat. Unfortunately for her one of the only boats that had room was in James, Remus, and Sirius. They had decided to go on the boats instead of the carriages with everyone else.  Peter, for some reason, hadn't gone with them. Lily definitely did not want to get on that boat, but the man left her no choice. He lifted her up and pushed them off the land, smiling. She sat as far away from James as she possibly could, and tried to have a conversation with Remus, but it wasn't working. She could hear Sirius and James laughing, and she had a feeling that it was about her. 

She leaned down to touch the reflection on the lake, and suddenly she saw James reflection in the water too. Before she could react she felt a push on her back and heard. "Opps. Did I do that?" It was definitely James. She couldn't even scream before the cold water enveloped her. She kicked off her shoes because the weight of them was pulling her down. She was terrified. One of her deepest fears was drowning, and now she might, and it would all be Potters fault. She had never really learned how to swim, and now she would pay for it. Just as she was giving up all hope of ever surviving she felt something sticky touch her leg and a tentacle type things wrap around her. Lily then felt herself being lifted out of the water and when she came out of it, she took in as much air as she could. Whatever had been holding on to her put her down in the boat. 

Remus handed her a blanket but she didn't take it. The minute she caught her balance she lunged for the grinning James, pushing him as hard as she could. At the last moment he grabbed her arm, pulling her back in the water. She retaliated by dunking him under the water, to get him back and to keep herself up. After a few seconds she felt the tentacles grab hold of her again. This time she looked down and saw a squid. Lily didn't particularly mind this, but it was still strange. She glared at James, but didn't saw a word to him. 

When they were placed back in the boat Lily took the blanket Remus offered this time, and the minute the boat touched land she hoped out, and followed a tall, long bearded man who was leading the first years. 

************

Lily stood in the line, while waiting to be sorted. She was still wet, and quite upset about what had happened. The list soon started with Jullian Avery, who went to Slytherin, and then Maria Banks went to Hufflepuff, and then Lily got very nervous. When Mitchell Donovan was called up she wanted to bite her nails. Never had Evans seems so first in the alphabet. Suddenly it was her turn.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily walked up, surprised she could even move, and placed the hat on her head.

"_Well hello Miss Evans. How are you doing today_?" the hat asked her.

This was very, very weird. The hat was talking to her.

"_Fine_" She thought back at it though.

"_So what house would you like to be in? I can see you being in all of them...so I'll give you an advantage and you can tell me_."

"_I don't care really. As long as I am not with James Idiot Potter. Or Slytherin come to think of it. They look like a nasty bunch, and from the way James said it earlier it is not a compliment. I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor_."

"_So you want to be a Gryffindor, eh? I can do that easy, you're definitely brave enough. But you better get used to being around James since you're both in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lily tried to smile, and she thought she might even have done it. She hadn't seen James or any of the others at the table. She supposed now that they were just being punished for what James had done on the lake, but then why wasn't she being punished as well? She went to the table and sat down, feeling very confused, but the girl next to her seemed to be about her age. The girl was somewhat pudgy, but not too much. She was cute, not pretty, but cute.

"Hi Lily! I'm Andrea Brincock." 

The warm smile suddenly made Lily very glad she was in Gryffindor, even if James was also in her house. And when James walked in and saw her sitting there she was even happier. 

"Hello Andrea. It's very nice to have met you. Are you a first year too? Sorry I don't know, but I was so nervous up there I don't think I'll remember any ones name."

Andrea smiled. "No problem at all. But yes I am a first year and I'm really excited. I'll be the third in my family to go here."

 Lily smiled but it stopped as soon as James sat down next to her.

"Why hello Lily. How was your trip here?"

Lily smiled somewhat sweetly. "Perfect. Couldn't have been better."

Before James could reply, a redheaded thin boy came up. "Already got detention James?"

James smiled proudly and nodded. 

The boy laughed. "Better be careful or Dumbledore won't let you play on the Quidditch team no matter how good you are."

James laughed. "Arthur, Dumbledore would let anyone good on the Quidditch team." He then smiled and pointed to the badge.

"Enjoying being Head Boy?" 

Arthur laughed. "It's ok. Molly is really proud of me, but she wants me to drop my Muggle Studies class."

James laughed again. "Arthur, I'd like you to meet a _very close_ friend of mine. Lily Evans."

Lily did not like the way he said "close" or very for that matter, but smiled anyway.

"Yes, and if you get any closer I will throw myself off the highest tower." She said with a sassy smirk.

Sirius and Remus laughed, and so did Arthur after giving Lily an odd look. "Picked a nice one James. Very nice."

James grinned and Lily humphed and turned back to Andrea who looked awed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You just talked to not only the head boy, but James Potter. THE James Potter." Andrea whispered loudly.

"So? He's an idiot! A BIG idiot."

"He's the cutest, most popular person in school. And he's only a second year!"

Lily made a sound. "Yeah and he knows it too."

"But still! My sister is a third year, and told me that any girl would go out with him if he asked."

Lily gagged.

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist tightly. Lily tensed up, then elbowed him in the stomach.

"You really want me to jump off that tower don't you."

James grinned. "Oh you know you liked it. Besides, I was just saving you from choking."

Lily humphed. "Yeah. I liked it about as much as I like getting a tooth pulled."

The sorting was finally finished, and Lily couldn't believe she had missed it all, because stupid Potter had to "save her from choking".

Just then some way old guy got up and started to talk.

"I'd welcome you to Warthogs, but most of you already know what it's like here, so don't feel welcome."

Lily and Andrea looked at each other and tried not to laugh. The bearded guy up front, Dumbledore Lily guessed, hit his head.

"Just make sure you spend lots of time in the Forbidden Forest and do not do any homework. It's extremely dangerous."

The entire hall exploded in laughter. The man looked confused. "Did I say something right?"

Dumbledore stood up before the Headmaster could do any more harm. 

"What Professor Dippet means to say is Welcome to Hogwart's, we want you to have fun, but please stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and do your homework. We don't want any howlers this year." He gave a pointed stare at James, as if his last sentence was meant just for him, and it probably was. "Also Finch has added an extra 159 things to the list of "Things You Can't Do, Can't Touch, or Bring (That Means You)". I'm sure those who need to look, will look on his door."

Sirius snickered and James grinned. Lily looked at Andrea confusedly and Andrea pointed at James. Lily then sighed and nodded. James was going to ruin all of her fun by having them make more rules so that she couldn't pull as many things as she wanted to. 

Then she thought, "I'd be in trouble for doing them anyway, so what's the point of having a list." Unfortunately she said it aloud and James nodded.

"Good point."

"Anyway," Dumbledore started again. "Time to eat."

With that loads of food pilled onto the platters and tables. Lily was beside herself. This was better then Christmas Dinner at Aunt Iris's house.

She started to stuff herself and James and Sirius started making oinking noises. She smiled at them with her mouth open showing the mashed potatoes and peas. She was not going to stop eating just so she'd look lady like; she was hungry and was going to be full one way or another.

When she finished she felt way to full. "I'm stuffed." She said and then burped. "Excuse me."

Andrea just smiled a little oddly and then Lily burped again.

"Excuse me, again." She said while holding her hand over her mouth. She hardly ever burped, but she did it again. And again, and again.

Her eyes looked very worried. "Umm..." Burp. "What's wrong." Burp. "With me." Burp.

James could not hold his laughter and neither could Sirius.

"Sirius I guess we know the belching powder works."

Sadly, for James he didn't whisper and Lily overheard him.

"YOU JERK!" Burp. "I'm going to" Burp. "Kill you!" burp.

James and Sirius looked at each other, stood up, and ran.

"I think I'm awfully tired, how 'bout you Sirius old boy?"

"Umm...yeah!"

They ran for it, Lily following. James and Sirius ran to the Gryffindor Tower, but didn't know the password, so they headed for the next safe place. The boys bathroom. Lily ran following, but she had some dignity and was not about to go in there.

"Fine! Be that way!" Burp. "I_AM_GOING_TO" Burp. "Kill you tomorrow."

With that she followed the rest of the Gryffindor's to the tower and went in to her room, falling on her bed falling asleep instantly. It had been a very hard day.

**************

**That's it for right now. Hope you like it!!! Please R/R**


	2. The Murder

**Thank y****ou all for the MANY replies! I was sooo happy!!!! *heheh* and I will read through this one, sorry for all the mistakes last time. :( Anyway I'm hoping I can make this longer then the last one, but who knows if that will work. :) Thanks for all the replies!!!!! And once again, I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter or James, or Lily. They are all J.K. Rowlings. *G* Thank you and enjoy!!!!!!!! *blah blah blah***

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 2-The Murder**

**By: Aly**

James woke up in his nice, warm, bed. He had a strange sensation that somebody was looking at him, but his curtains were closed. How could someone look in when they couldn't even see you? He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got out of his bed, his glow-in-the-dark boxers glowing dimly. He walked into the small bathroom and looked at himself. He looked dreadful! His normally black hair was not black, and it wasn't in its normal mess. It orange and combed. Who the heck would comb his hair? A note written in lipstick on the mirror soon explained.

"Like the hair Potter? I thought the orange would go worst with your skin tone. And thank Sirius for explaining to me how to do it. It was extremely helpful.

Lily"

James tried his hardest not to scream his head off. He loved his hair, and it was, orange! He ran over to Sirius' trunk, looking for shoe polish or something like that. Nothing. He then ran over to Remus'. Again nothing. Why couldn't people help him out here? He was then hit with inspiration. Peter would have something. He was always making sure his shoes were perfect. Couldn't let his "mummy" find out he wasn't keeping up his normal geeky look. He went over to the trunk and saw the polish sitting on top of it, next to Peter's shoes. He grinned evilly and went to the bathroom, and after that, the girl's dormitory.

**********

Lily woke up quite proud of herself. She had gotten James back, almost. There were still many, many things she had to do to him. She put her hand through her hair, and it felt very wrong. It was, kinda sticky and oily. She went to the bathroom and screamed.

Her normally red hair was partially black. Also her normally ivory skin was black, with James left white on her forehead.

"You are dead, Mr. James Potter."

**********

At breakfast that morning Lily looked dreadful. She had tried to wash all the gunk off her face and hair. But it was impossible. She still had black shoe polish all through out her hair, with a few auburn streaks showing through it. Her face had been even harder to get off. She had scrubbed and scrubbed, but all she got out of it was black smears all over her face, and she looked sick.

James, however, looked perfectly normal, except for his hair looked sleeker. She glared at Sirius who just shrugged. 

"Hello Lily, darling. How are you this beautiful morning?" James asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Oh I'm just peachy. How 'bout you?" She replied bitterly.

"I'm great. I'm sorry to break this to you though, sweety, but you look awful."

James' face looked innocent enough, but his eyes were laughing at her. Lily rose her eyebrows.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." 

He looked at her sideways. "Yeah, I mean, yesterday you looked somewhat ok. For a girl anyway, and now you look like something out of a bog in the forbidden forest."

Lily pressed her lips together.

'I am not going to strangle him in front of witnesses. I am not going to strangle him in front of witnesses. I am not going to strangle him in front of witnesses. I am not-"

"ARGH!!!!"

James' eyes went big and he stood up.

"Um...I think I better go talk to Sirius."

He stood up to leave, but Lily grabbed his cloak and pulled him back down.

"Sit!" She took a breath. "I do not know what your problem is, James Potter, but you have definite people problems. You have no idea what you put half the people here at Hogwarts through. They're so frightened to make you mad, they won't even blow their nose in front of you."

James tried not to laugh. "And how exactly would you know this since you've been here for," he looked at his watch, "28 hours."

Lily clenched and unclenched her hands. "Can you just keep your comments to yourself for five seconds?"

He thought for a moment. "I dunno. I've never tried."

Lily wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him so bad he'd never forget it. She was going to do something to him...that...she didn't know. Suddenly James shot out of his chair.

"Lily? What are you doing?" He asked unsurely.

She looked at him oddly. "Nothing."

James' hands got started getting bigger, and then his feet, and stomach. Soon everything but his head was all stretched out. He reminded Lily of a pig balloon at this very moment.

Dumbledore rushed over, trying not to laugh.

"I believe our Mr. Potter has been blown up." He said with a grin.

The entire hall was silent, except Lily, Sirius, and Remus. They were laughing hysterically. 

Lily sobered down. "I believe you're right Professor Dumbledore. I'm not sure how it happened though. But I think Sirius did it."

Sirius let his mouth drop. "I did not! Not this time!"

Remus nodded. "I have to agree with him, Professor. He hasn't touched his wand all through out the meal, only his fork."

Lily looked confused. "Must have been you then Remus."

"Lily! Stop blaming people."

James was getting exasperated, and he was starting to float up to the ceiling.

"I don't mean to bother anybody, but HELP!"

Several people tried to help, but only made it worse. He turned blue.

"HELP!"

Lily tried not to laugh. "Professor, I personally think we should leave him there. Only make his head bigger and shrink his body." She grinned. "That's the way he is you know. A big headed idiot." Realizing what she said, and to whom, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Er...sorry about that."

Andrea broke in. "She really is Professor, she's just upset because James put shoe polish in her hair and face. That's why she looks horrible."

"Andrea Marie Brincock!"

Dumbledore smiled. "You know Lily, I think you have temper issue's and I think it's your fault that James is up there, with girls pulling off his shoes trying to get him down."

"Really?" She said pleased and then tried frowning. "Um...I don't think I could have done that." She said with a chuckle after wards.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'll just get him down, take him to see Madam Moffet, and then give you your first detention."

Lily looked somewhat shocked. "But I only blew him up! I really wanted to kill him, or make him drown in his cereal, or something like that! But it was also Andrea's idea so she can come with me!"

Andrea glared at her. "Yeah, all my idea." She muttered.

Dumbledore smiled again. "You'll both just have it then."

Lily smiled, detention by herself would be boring, but with Andrea they could think up lots of horrible things to do to James.

"And I'll make sure that Mr. Potter is with you, for what he did to you this morning."

Lily's smile faded. "Oh no! You don't have to do that. I mean, it was just a little prank." She put out her fingers so they were almost touching. "Just a little tiny, bitty, prank."

Sirius laughed. "Not compared to what Lily did to him. She turned his hair orange!"

Lily turned to him. "Sirius, you are not making this any better."

He grinned. "Not making it any worse though, am I?"

Lily looked back at Dumbledore, "I did turn his hair orange. But Sirius told me how, so therefore he should also have detention. And Remus too for that matter."

"Why? What did I do?" Remus asked shocked.

Lily looked him up and down. "I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something."

Sirius pulled out a little notebook from his robe and turned to a page near the back and mad a mark. "1370 to go." He replied.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"How many detentions I need till I get expelled."

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly right. And speaking of getting expelled, you all better go to your classes, before you're late. I'll take care of Mr. Potter."

James yelled down. "Thanks professor! I'm glad somebody remembered me."

Lily grabbed her schedule and books. "Don't worry Potter, it's easy to forget." And ran to her first class, potions with Slytherin.

**********

 Lily's first class had definitely been the worst of the day. There were these two boys that kept on making fun of her, and making jokes about her and Potter.

_'Were do they get those stupid ideas? I hate James_.' She kept thinking to herself.

The two boys, who she supposed were Lucius Malfoy, Jullian Avery, and two other boys of the last names of Crabbe and Goyle, had followed her to almost all of her classes, taunting her. When the day was over she was almost laughing with joy. Her and Andrea went up to the Gryffindor Common Room to finish her homework. Lily couldn't believe they'd given her homework on the first day of school, although Andrea had expected it. Her sister seemed to tell her all the things she needed to know about Hogwarts.

They had to right up a whole page of information on a potion of their choice. Lily didn't even know all of the potions, so she had stopped by the library and probably gotten every book they had on it, that wasn't in the restricted section, and that she could carry. She plopped them down on a table in the corner with Andrea sitting across from her.

"Alright And, what should we do?"

"Um..." She skimmed through the pages, closed her eyes and pointed to one. "A polyjuice potion? No that's more advanced then we are. A potion that turns people into frogs? Um..."

"Stop! That one sounded good." Lily grinned. "We could even try it out to make sure it works."

Andrea's eyes went big, but she got a mischievous smile on her face. "I wonder who you'd pick?"

"I dunno. But I can think of at least five people who deserve it."

Just then James and his group walked in.

"Can you believe the nerve of him? Trying out for the Quidditch team? I mean how stupid is he?" James boomed.

Sirius grinned. "Well, just think. If he makes the Slytherin team you'll have a jolly good time knocking the socks off him."

"You guys," Remus interrupted, while looking at what would soon be a full moon. "I've gotta go."

James and Sirius both looked at him and nodded. "Sure old boy. And don't give your mum too much trouble." They then leaned over and whispered something in his ear. 

Peter stood up on his toes, trying to hear.

"Remus, try not to bite yourself too hard. Last time you got-"

Sirius stuck his hand over his mouth.

"Shut your cake hole. Do you have any idea what you just said?"

Peter thought for a moment then his eyes went big. "Oh I'm sorry Remus! It won't happen again."

Remus just nodded. He looked tired, very tired. And it was only their second day at Hogwart's. Lily wondered what people had done to him, and if he looked that tired after one day what she looked like.

"Anyway Andrea, do you know why they're all acting so peculiar, and why their talking about Remus going to go see his mum?"

"No." Andrea said while shaking her head, her short brown hair flowing around it. "But my sister told me that Remus is sick enough to make up for everyone in the whole school. And when he's not sick he has to go visit his mum. She's on her deathbed basically."

Lily took in a breath. "Oh poor Remus!"

Just them Professor McGonagall walked in. 

"Andrea Brincock, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately."

Her eyes went big. "But I haven't done anything."

McGonagall looked sad and tired. "I know dear, but he must see you."

Andrea walked over and followed her out the passage.

**********

Half an hour later Andrea ran back through the door, tears running down her cheeks, not stopping and going straight up to the girl's dormitory. Lily looked around at all the confused faces and ran up after her.

She walked up to Andrea's bed, where sobs could be heard behind the closed curtains.

"Andrea. Is everything alright?" Lily asked, while pulling a curtain back.

Andrea pushed her head further into her pillow.

"No! Nothings alright! The Professor just told me that my family is dead. Dead! Do you call that alright?" She yelled as she stood up and faced Lily.

Lily gasped. "That's awful! What happened?" She asked as she pulled Andrea in, hugging her tightly.

"Voldermort." Andrea sniffed. "Killed everyone who was at home, which was everyone. It was Aaron's birthday today and they were all over celebrating I suppose. I guess it's only Alexandria and me now." She whipped the tears away and went back to putting her face in her pillow. "Now if you don't mind just go away. I'd like to be left alone."

Lily got of the bed silently, nodding, and walked out of the room slowly. As she went down stairs she couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't even really know who Voldermort was. She had heard a few things about him while she had been in Diagon Alley, but that was it. When she reached the common room James came up to her.

"Lil what happened? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Andrea...family dead...Voldermort."

*******************************************

**That's all of Chapter 2! Hope you all like this one and I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes. I read over it so there shouldn't be but you never know I guess. :) Thank you all for the many responses once again. They meant so much to me and I was SO glad you all liked it! Also, sorry for the somewhat of a cliffhanger, I just thought that I liked this ending and I know that not much happens but still. :) Thank you all!!!**


	3. The Fight

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, I've just been busy so far. Thank you to all of those who have replied. It means so much to hear from people who read your stories and to hear what they think.  First of all, if you've heard of any of these characters before (like Lily and James ect.) I didn't come up with them. However, if you haven't I did come up with them. Without further ado, I give you chapter 3!**

Boy against Girl-Chapter 3-The Fight 

It had been several weeks after Andrea had found out about her parents. Kids around Hogwarts where going bazurk, horrified of what might happen next. Half the people walked around, looking like the end of the world was coming, which they all believed. Voldemort had been out for quite some time, torturing families, killing muggles, and about any other thing you could mention. Only a few people could keep good faces on, and James Harry Potter was one of them.

Today he walked around like he was king of the world. Of course, he thought he was. His father was an Auror and was out fighting Voldemort while his mother was safe at home. Nothing could go wrong in his perfect little world. Yeah, the world around him was in chaos, but nothing was affecting him, so why should it matter.

As he walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Common room, he noticed Lily Evans sitting down on the steps towards the third floor reading. 'Why the heck would a person read out here?' he thought to himself. Lily Evans was always doing things which seemed eccentric to him. Sure she had some good qualities, but she was weird and that was all there was to it. He walked passed her without even a nod or hello, and turned around, deciding to go to the kitchens.

"Potter, are you pacing or just lost?" Lily asked, barely looking up from her book.

"Oh you know me, Evans." He started to reply sarcastically. "Of course I'm lost."

Lily huffed. "Well do me a favor and beat it. You're distracting me."

James just shrugged and started walked back toward the common room. "Sure toots."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to reading 'Anne of Green Gables' How she wished she had a slate she could bash over James Potter's head. What was his problem anyway? He hadn't been nice to her once since she'd arrived at Hogwarts, or at least not that she'd noticed. Of course she hadn't been to nice to him either, but she was sure he started it. She picked up her school books went towards the library. 

She hadn't seen Andrea all day, since they didn't have classes today and Andrea got up earlier than she had. Lily's stomach rumbled and she remembered that she hadn't had any breakfast. Shrugging off her appetite she walked into the library, looking around for And. She only found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The last people on earth she'd think to find in here.

"Oh hey Lil!" Remus cried, and was quickly hushed by Madam Pince. He grinned sheepishly and waved for Lily to come over towards them.

"We're looking up some stuff for our potions homework." Sirius said with a secretive grin. 

Remus elbowed him in the stomach but didn't turn around.

Lily couldn't resist her grin. "What's it on? I thought that Sirius was one of the best people in your grade at Potions, so I don't see why you need to look anything up."

"Well actually Lil—" Sirius started, once again being hit by Remus to shut up.

"Sirius, if you mention anything to her James'll kill you." Remus muttered.

Lily turned towards Sirius, trying to act like her sister, Petunia, did when she wanted something. "Sirius, you know you can tell me. Potter doesn't have to know."

Sirius grinned. "Now how can I resist that Remus?" He laughed and tugged on Lily's braid.

"You're like the nosey sister I never had." Sirius said, still chuckling.

Lily stuck out her tongue. "Come on you guys. I gotta know now. You've gotten me too curious."

"Gotta know what?" A voice Lily recognized as James' said behind her.

Sirius put on his innocent face and started whistling. Remus hit his head and sighed. Lily turned around, giving him a cold stare.

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter." She spit out. "I was just asking Remus and Sirius to help me at some of my homework. And then Sirius decided he wasn't going to help me with my potions homework, and I have a paper due tomorrow on…" She tried to find a good topic but couldn't. "On the Anamangi Potion. We're talking about it in Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall talked to Professor Chem about having us help and…" Lily broke off. It must have sounded too obvious because the more she talked the madder James seemed to get.

"YOU TOLD HER?" He shouted.

Madame Pince looked up abruptly. "Shhh!"

James still looked furious, but he went to a quiet and cold whisper with his jaw clenched and only is lips moving. "I can not believe you would do a thing like that! It'd betrayal I tell you! Betrayal!"

He stormed out of the library, knocking over a pile of books on his way out. Lily flinched. Sirius whistled.

"That went well, don't you thing Remus?" He asked smiling.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up for once Sirius."

**********

Lily went throughout the rest of the day totally confused. James wouldn't talk to anyone but Peter, who didn't mind getting the attention, but it was obvious he was boring James. Remus wouldn't talk to Sirius, and kept trying to talk to James, who would stomp of abruptly. Sirius was he cheerful self, except he was playing chess by himself and losing. And Andrea was doing her homework, which Lily was done with and didn't want any help. Lily decided she'd have to talk to someone or she'd go mad. She decided to be the peacemaker and explain everything to James.

"Look, Potter."  
  
  


He glared at her. "Don't you talk to me you….you…best friend stealing harpy."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Potter."

"Sure you don't, Evans. You just barge right into the library and—"

"Last time I checked I'm allowed to do that"

James went on as if he hadn't heard her. "Charm my friends into giving out secrets and then try to deny it."

"They didn't tell me anything Potter. Maybe if you trusted your friends more you'd believe me."

By this time their voices were raising and they had the whole common rooms attention, even people were coming out of their dormitories.

"I trust my friends its you I don't trust and maybe if you'd stay away from them I wouldn't be so worried they'd tell you things!"

"You tell her off James." Some girl shouted.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be so conceited you'd see that your friends at as big headed as you are and that if you trusted them more they'd trust you more!"

Someone laughed in the crowed. "Tell it to him sister."

"You don't know my friends! We've known each other our whole entire lives. I know them better than anyone in this entire world and I know exactly what they do and why they do it and I know they told you! It was so obvious! If they hadn't told you they'd have told me by now!"

"They've been trying to tell you all day you arrogant pig! But no, the almighty James Potter had to throw his fit like a three-year-old child and not speak to them. Maybe if you let them talk to you you'd see they didn't do anything wrong at all!"

"Then why did you step in there with your whole stupid story?"

"Because I didn't want you to get mad at them!"

"Well I would have gotten mad anyway! Stay away from my friends from now on Evans!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter. Sirius and Remus are my friends too now and if you have a problem with that you'll just have to deal with it."

The crowd was really getting into this. They cheered and booed with every comment made. James started to realize that if he didn't win the argument, his whole reputation would go down a notch. And he'd worked hard to make his reputation what it was.

"Look, Evans. You're a first year. You have to get that into your head. If Sirius and Remus want to talk to you, they can. But do you see any other first years following them around? No. Get some self-respect Evans. Get your own friends in your own class."

Lily glared at him. "The same goes to you, Potter. And just to let you know. I hate you."

No one had ever said those words to him. The shock was almost as bad as when she had called him a mudblood.

"Yeah?" He said, trying to sound as cool as he could. "I hate you too."

They both walked to opposite corners of the common room, and crowed separated, going to back to what they were doing before.

"Can you believe she actually said that stuff to him?" Some third year asked from friends.

"Can you believe he said some of that stuff back?" Another said.

Whispers and rumors went around like a wild fire. Lily sighed and sat down by Andrea. Remus walked over to James and Peter, and Sirius followed behind. He looked at Lily and shrugged.

"Great." Lily muttered. "Just great."

All of her other first year friends where staring at her, as if she had broken some unwritten law that had just been clarified. James Potter had told her to stay in her own class, with all the other first years. But he had also said he hated her, making her as bad as Slytherins almost in their eyes.

Andrea patted her on the arm. "Don't worry, this'll blow over in a few days. James will apologize in a few days and everything will be back to normal."

"Sure it will Andrea." Lily sighed. "Sure it will."

**********

It was a week later and James and Lily still weren't speaking. If they had to walk past each other they made a huge deal out of making sure they were as far away as possible. Lily hadn't really lost anything really. Sure most of the girls looked at her as if she had lipstick on her teeth, but most of the guys, in all classes, looked at her with some newfound respect. Finally there was a girl who didn't worship the ground he walked on. Of course, Quidditch season was starting soon, so they weren't all sure they could keep her, but they were at least sure she wouldn't be as bad as the others. Remus and Sirius talked to Lily though, and every time they did James glared at Lily as coldly as he could.

Lily left the breakfast table, and Sirius followed.

"Lil, I'd like to apologize for James. He's been a little out of himself this whole year I guess you could say. We're all just really stressed and I guess he finally blew over."

Lily looked up at him disgustedly. "Si. I don't want you apologizing for him. It's really no big deal. Plus if he's really sorry he can apologize himself."  
  
  


Sirius grinned. "Oh wouldn't that be a sight." He laughed and then calmed down at the glare 

Lily gave him. "But really, he regrets a ton of the stuff he says. But I want you to know, you will always have me and Remus for friends."

Lily smiled up at him. "Thanks bro."

Sirius laughed. "Is that what I am now?"

"Well, I believe the last time we talked you said that I was like the nosey sister you've never had. And I've had lots of time to think and have decided that you're the rude brother I've never had."

Sirius tried his best to look offended. "So now I'm rude?"

"All brothers have to be rude sometimes." Lily grinned and then whispered. "But you're my favorite."

Sirius stuck out his chest and started walked about towards the entrance hall, but stopped when Lily broke out laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked as he turned around.

"Oh nothing." Lily said between breaths.

"It is too something! What?"

"You just reminded me of someone." She said calming down a little.

"Who?" Sirius asked confused.

Lily broke out laughing about again. "James!"

With that she started to run to the common room to get her books for classes.

**********

Ok that's all with this chapter I guess. Chapter 4 will be out soon and it will either be the end of Lily's first year or the start of her second. Unless of course you want more and more of it moving this slowly. J You tell me and I'll decide. *hehe* Anyway…PLEASE r/r. It means so much to hear what you have to say, and the fast you respond the fast I can write.


	4. The Kiss

**Thanks all of you who have responded so far, but I can never hear too many. Just to let all of you know Lily is no longer a first year. It's the summer holidays before her second! (I've decided to skip because it'll make the story move along a whole heck of a lot faster) Of course, hardly any of these characters belong to me, they are all mostly J.K. Rowlings. Thank you all! *G***

Boy Against Girl-Chapter 4-The Kiss 

Lily sat on her bed, contemplating things she could to make James Potter's third year a living hell. He had certainly made her first year one. He did everything to her ranging from frogs in the bed to stealing her wand before her Transfiguration test.  She smiled ruefully to herself. He'd gotten detention for that one, not that he minded much. 

"Lily, get your butt down here!" Her sister, Petunia, yelled.

Lily sighed in frustration. "Yes Petunia." She said as sweetly as she could.

"Petunia, dear, don't sass your sister." Lily heard her mother say softly. "And go get your father the paper." She added.

Lily skipped down the steps, whistling the Hogwart's theme song. Her hair bounced off her shoulders and her emerald eyes twinkled with her smile.

"Hi Daddy!" She said cheerfully as she passed his chair, kissing his balding head.

He smiled back at her. "Hello Angel. Any news from those friends of yours?"

Lily went into the kitchen, grabbed some toast and walked back into living room. "Yeah." She said, her mouth full. "I got a letter from Andrea, she wants to meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow. Plus Sirius is going to be there tomorrow too so its great timing.

Harold, her father, raised his eyebrows at the mention of Sirius. "And who is this boy?"

Lily laughed. "Daddy! Sirius is a good friend of mine."

"He better not be too good young lady. You're only 12!"

"Daddy!" Lily sighed in aggravation. "Sirius is like a brother…liking him would be…Yuck!"

Her father nodded. "It better stay 'yuck' too."

Lily sighed and walked away, bumping into Petunia.

"Watch where you're going…witch." Petunia yelled at her.

"I am a witch." Lily grinned back and continued to walk up the stairs. 

She had tons of packing to do in less than three days. It August 28 and she would be spending the night at Andrea's house to go to King's Cross, on September 1. She had had a completely boring summer. She had only seen Andrea once the entire holiday and that was it. Petunia had managed to scream every time she saw her, except when her parents where home and constantly teased her about being what she was. Lily, however, saw nothing wrong with being a witch.

She walked to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Petunia managed to tell her she was ugly every day, and she supposed she was. Her nose was a little bit turned up, which she had always liked, but it could be turned up a little bit too much perhaps. And maybe her green eyes where a little to green and a little too big. Her auburn hair was probably more reddish the auburn, but she liked it that way. Her final verdict was that, either she liked odd-looking things, or that she wasn't odd-looking.

**********

James was looking forward to a relaxing day with Sirius. They were planning on going to Diagon Alley where they could spend most the day in the Quidditch shop and the joke store.  Sirius, was of course, late. He looked around, hoping to see either Sirius or Erin, his new girlfriend. He didn't see either, he did however see a gorgeous red head walking to Flourish and Blotts.

'_Woah__!__ She's gorgeous! Wonder who she is though…don't know very many red heads.'_

Just then it clicked. He had been checking Lily Evans out. What was wrong with him? She sure had changed a lot over the summer. He then saw Erin; girl shorter than Lily, who was about three heads shorter than James, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hiya Jamsie!" Erin said in her high-pitched voice.

"Hey Erin." James replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sirius walked up to him then too.

"Hi James." Sirius said, giving an aggravated look toward Erin. "Why'd you bring her?" He whispered at James, while Erin started picking at her split ends.

"Because I'm seeing her." James answered back.

"Yeah yeah." Sirius muttered.

Just then Lily walked out of Flourish and Blotts, wondering where the heck Andrea was. Sirius looked at her twice and then whistled.

"Hey Lily baby! Come over here." He yelled.

Lily raised her eyebrows. '_Baby?'_  But came over anyway.

"Yeah Si?" She asked, confused.

"I want to introduce you to Erin." He said, placing an arm around her waist.

Lily stiffened and whispered in his ear. "What the heck are you doing?"

Sirius laughed, as if she had said something terribly funny and James raised his eyebrows. "Just play along."

Lily glared at him but forced a laugh out. She tried her best to act like some of those movie stars when they used a boy. "Sounds fun baby, but later."

Sirius blushed, and James' eyebrows went even higher up. Erin laughed annoyingly, and both Sirius and James blushed. Then Andrea ran up.

"Sorry I'm late Lil. My sister wanted to stop by a muggle store." Andrea said, out of breath. "They have the weirdest things!"

"It's ok." James muttered. "Sirius kept her occupied."

This time Lily blushed and Sirius grinned.

"Lily?" Then Andrea gasped. "You didn't tell me you where seeing anyone."

Sirius laughed. "Well we aren't really seeing just each other. We're seeing other people too. Lily doesn't want to make it too serious because well…she was serious enough with me!"

Lily smiled sweetly but glared at him. "And I'm ready to make it less Sirius and more…Wes Jordan." She spit out the first name she could think of and everyone stared at her.

"Wes Jordan?" James laughed out. Sirius just looked shocked.

"You like Wes Jordan?" Andrea asked.

"Well," Erin started, "It's too late now. He got hooked up over the summer. Some girl named Amanda Grey I think."

"Oh yeah!" James said. "A Ravenclaw I think."

Lily hit her head, this was not at all how she had planned this day to be. "I do NOT like Wes Jordan!" She screamed.

"Why not?" Said a voice behind her.

She bowed her head. This day could not get any worse. She turned around, looking up into the eyes of Wes Jordan.

"Well…it's not like that at all Wes. You see…I'm seeing…Sirius." She forced out. "And he was being annoying and stuff, as usual, and so I mentioned you and they all started teasing me. See?"

Wes laughed. "Yeah. A pity though." He grinned and walked away, meeting up with Amanda.

She glared at Sirius. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I think I'd live longer if I stayed with my pal James."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, towards the ice cream parlor.

"What the heck was that back there?" Lily screamed at him. "First you make them all believe we're dating! Then you make a fool out me in front of Wes!"

Sirius grinned. "So you do like Wes I see."

"NO I DON'T!" She yelled.

"I know." Sirius laughed. "But remember, I'm the mean big brother you've never had."  
  
  


"And I'm starting the thank God that I don't have a real one."

**********

Sirius looked around the compartment of the Hogwart's Express. Lily and James were both asleep, with idiotic smiles on their faces. Erin, trying to be social, wouldn't stop talking to Remus, who looked about ready to strangle her. Peter, however, was looking at Erin and drooling. Literally. Sirius, had nothing to do, so was amusing himself by tearing up the parchment in Erin's trunk and throwing pieces at her. Being her, she didn't notice.

The train suddenly came to a lurch. Erin flew into Remus, who fell onto a very uncomfortable looking Peter, Sirius grabbed onto the luggage rack, no harm done to him. Lily and James however, fell into each other. Lily's head fell into James' lap, and James' head fell on her shoulder, making him wake up with a jerk.

"Evans get off me!" He yelled.

Lily shot up. "Wha? Who? Where? Huh?"

Sirius patted her on the shoulder. "Sometimes it's just best not to ask dear."

Erin glared at her though. "You had your head on my Jamsies lap!" She pouted.

Lily went white. "Oh. I seem to sleep deeply."

Sirius laughed. "We noticed."

James looked over at the pile of people on top of Peter. "Erin…um…why may I ask are you sitting on Remus' lap?"

Erin looked flustered and Sirius laughed. "I don't think he's enjoying it much. You may want to move." He laughed again. "I think your weight is getting to him."

Everyone laughed, except Erin. "Well I don't think it's very funny!" She pouted standing up. She walked over to James and started toying with his hair. "Do you think it was very funny Jamsie?"

"Um…no?"

Erin humphed. "Typical thirteen year old boy."

Lily went to mutter something to Sirius, but it turned out that Sirius was going to mutter something to her, and their lips met half way. Lily bolted back, her hand automatically colliding with Sirius' face.

He rubbed his jaw. "Woah. For a girl you sure can hit hard."

After that, the trip turned pretty much to normal. Sirius and James started their plotting on how to get more detentions., Peter was basically ignored, Lily and Andrea started plotting on ways to get James back, Remus joined in the plotting—he helped both sides. The train finally came to a stop at jolly old Hogwart's. Everyone grabbed their things and headed for the school. Lily stepped out side and breathed in the damp, Scottish air. She felt at home, finally after a whole summer of longing.

"Well, this is going to be one heck of a year." She said, talking to herself.

********************

Well that's it for chapter 4. Hope it was ok. J Thank you again so much for all the replies! They make me want to write so much more! Luv ya all!

**~Aly~**


	5. The New Star

**Hey all! Probably sick of me saying this but thanks a ton for all the reviews! I am thinking about totally making sequels for all this story, following the lives of all the boys, yes even Peter…unless I decide that following a rats life around would be WAY to boring. *lol* Which I probably will. Anyway I do not own any of these characters, except Erin, Amanda, Wes, Andrea, and Andromada. ****J Enjoy!**

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 5-The New Star**

**By: Aly**

Lily sat at the sorting next to one of the most annoying people in the Gryffindor Tower, besides Erin that is. Andromada Knight was most likely the prettiest girl in the school, and she never let the rest of the world forget it. You definitely did not want to get on her bad side, or you'd end up with your name spattered across every page of _Hogwart's Today._ Andromada was the gossip columnist.

Sirius was sitting across from Lily, giving her secretive glances and Andromada was winking at Lily.

"I like totally did not know that you two were dating! When did this all start?" Andromada whispered out loudly, cause every girl who had hopes at dating Sirius or James to turn their heads.

"Well…um…" She looked at Sirius pleadingly.

"We've kept it a secret for the past year." He said with a cocky grin.

Lily kicked his leg under the table. Sirius winced and glared at her.

"But now we're just letting go where ever. If we wanna see other people we can. I mean, Lil's only twelve. She has so much more of her life to see. I wouldn't want to take her away from all the opportunities there are here at Hogwart's."

Andromada grinned. "So in other words you're still a free man?"

Sirius looked very scared. "No! I'm devoted to my little….Tiger."

This was getting worse and worse. "Tiger?" Lily barely managed out.

Andromada laughed. "Oh that is SO cute! I'll have to write about this."

"NO! Please no! I beg of you!" Lily cried out.

She looked shocked. "Why? I mean you like Sirius don't you? It can't do you any harm." She laughed. "Unless some poor Hufflepuff decides to take her revenge on you."

Lily forced herself to smile. "Well…I suppose so. I mean, I might as well let the whole school know Sirius is taken."

Andromada smiled in agreement. "Yep! Well gotta run. I haven't finished painting my left hand." She showed her halfway painted fingers. The right hand was painted red, with little white hearts; the left hand was just red. "And if you ever need any advise on guys, I write the advice column too!"

Sirius moved over to sit by Lily as Andromada walked away. "Thanks Lil! You really saved me there!" He whispered into her ear. "You know, we could really get into this whole thing. I mean, you are an innocent second year and, no offence, but you aren't that bad looking."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I can take care of my self Siri. You can do the same."

"Not against her I can't!" He sighed. "Plus I can't spend my whole year following James and his girl around. Her voice is like fingernails on a…What's the muggle term you used?"

"Chalk board." Lily sighed.

"Oh yeah! A chalk board." He looked totally confused, but it didn't matter. If Sirius wanted to play this way, she would play too. He was going to rue the day he started this whole thing.

**********

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sneaking out of the common room to go to the library. James dad had no books on Animangi, so they were forced to only use the library. Books like that would only be in the restricted part, which meant the good ol' invisibility cloak.

"Peter shut up!" Sirius whispered as Peter tripped over a loose stone.

"But it's not my fault. I—" 

"Just shut up!" They all whispered.

Suddenly the cloak seemed to snag on something as it slid off all of their backs.

"Hurry! Grab it." James whispered as he walked towards it. He reached out to grab it as a pair of luminous green eyes stared at him.

"Where ya goin , Potter?" Lily asked.

James sighed. "Sirius, get your doll off my back will ya."

Lily kicked him in the shin. "I'm no one's doll."

Sirius walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah. She's my baby."

Lily elbowed him in the stomach. "We talked about this, Siri. No public display of affection. Remember?" She then grinned. "That is, unless I start it. With that she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "So what are you doing?"

Sirius looked shocked and James just looked mad. Peter looked disgusted and Remus was trying not to laugh.

"Umm.." Sirius started but couldn't finish. He was just too shocked.

"We are doing nothing that concerns the likes of you, Evans." Potter spit out.

Lily tried to hid her amusement in a poutiness she had only seen Erin and actresses use.

"Oh Siri, he can't mean that." Lily said. Looking up at him, pouting her lips and batting her long, black eyelashes.

"Oh yes he can!" Peter said. Everyone glared at him.

"You can't come." James said.

"Well..um…" Sirius started to talk again. "It's not that I don't want you here Lil, it's just…" He sighed. What was she doing? If she was going to do unexpected things how could he act normal. "Well James doesn't want you along and this thing is too big and…well…you can't come."

Lily put her hands on her hips and glared at James. "Why can't I come, Potter. I won't get in the way." Now she really wanted to come. There was no way they were gonna pull a big joke and not include her in it.

"Sirius! See what happens when you get clingy girl friends! They never leave you alone! Get her out of here!" James almost shouted and then turned his back to the both of them. "I'll count to three and if she's not gone…I'll…I'll turn her into a skunk. See how you like kissing that why don't you."

"You better go Lil." Sirius said.

"One."

"Fine. I'm going." Lily started to humph. "But I'm taking this with me."

"Two."

Lily grabbed the cloak and ran for it, slipping it over her as she went.

"Three"

James turned around to see a very red Sirius, Peter, and a hysterical Remus.

"Good. She's gone. Teach her to mess with us." James said and then started to walk back to where the cloak was left.

"Where is it?"

"Lily." Remus said laughing.

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"You'll be better not to yell in the halls after midnight, Mr. Potter." Filch said as he rounded the corner. "Now I suggest you all go back to your rooms. I'll escort you there myself. And then tomorrow we can discuss what form of punishment will best work for all of you."

Remus sighed, Sirius grinned happily and took out a pad from his cloak.

"One down, only a couple hundred to go."

**********

James had talked to Sirius and Sirius was not trying to talk to Lily to get the cloak back. They had started on the spell and left it at the school in one of the secret tunnels they had found out about, only they had to add a dragons wart every once in a while and they couldn't remember when. Peter had lost all the information they had written down and they couldn't find any books about it in their houses. And without the cloak there was no way the could get into the library and back with the information without someone catching them.

"Come on Lil. Please? We need it." Sirius begged.

"No way, Black."

"Oh so I'm Black now? I wasn't "Black" last night."

"I wasn't a tiger yesterday either. Now everyone is school has been calling me that no thanks to you Sirius." Lily spat out. Looking at the paper in front of her.

"Lil, we really need the cloak to finish something. If we can't finish it horrible things will happen."

"To who?"

"Me, James, Peter, even Remus."

"Tell me what your doing and I'll think about it giving it back. The cloak could help me a bunch in my crusade to kill Potter."

"You know I can't tell you that."  
  
Lily grinned. "Why not? I'm your girlfriend aren't I?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Lil? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine Sirius. I'm just quoting you. You're the one who wants thing to be this way so they will be. Unless you tell me what your doing, no cloak."

With that Lily walked off, bumping into Andromada.

"Hi Lily! You are like the most popular girl in school now." She grinned and flipped her hair. "Except for me of course."

Lily sighed. "Of course. We couldn't forget you."

Andromada was a lot smarter than she looked. "Look Lil. There's no need to be mean about it. What's eating you any way? You look kinda bumbed."

Lily decided that it might be nice to have Andromada's help in finding out what the stupid foursome where doing.

"Well, Sirius has been sneaking out at nights. I'm kinda worried about what he's up too." Lily forced herself to look a little down hearted. "I mean, it's not like I don't trust him. I do. It's just—" She stopped and looked down at the floor.

Andromada dropped her note pad and gave Lily a hug. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. Do you want me to look into it?"

Lily tried not to jump for joy. "If you could that's be great. Thanks. I really owe you something."

"I'll remember that Lily."

**********

Two days later Andromada came into the second year dormitories crying.

"Andromada? Are you ok?" Lily asked worried.

"Umm…no…" She sniffed out.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, all my friends. You know who I'm talking about right? Erin, Celeste, Crystal, Merlyn."

Lily nodded.

"Well, they've dislodged me from their group!" She said and started crying all over again. "They've even taken away my friendship ring."

Lily looked at Andromada's right middle finger. Sure enough the ugly brown ring was no long there.

"How come?" Lily asked softly. She didn't want anyone else who wasn't already awake to wake up. She knew that Andromada wouldn't be able to bear the embarrassment.

"I don't know!" 'Dromada wailed.

"Well…if you want you can hang out with Andrea and me."

Andromada perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah sure." Lily shrugged. It wouldn't be bad to have another girl in the fight against the boys and finding out the information she wanted. Andromada so far hadn't been able to find anything out, but if there was anything going on she'd be the one to find it.

Andromada hugged her. "Thank you so much! And for this, tomorrow I'll give you a makeover!"

Andromada skipped out of the room and Lily flopped onto her pillow.

"Oh joy." She muttered before falling back asleep.

**********

Well that's chapter 5. Lily and Sirius might make a relationship and they might not. Of course it'll end up Lily and James. J Hope you all liked it and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me about them! Luv ya all!

**-Aly**


	6. The Potion

**I'm prolly rushing this all, but I REALLY wanna get to my sequal. I have the best ideas for it!!!!! Anyway, this will go through out the year (her second) and to the next one. Hopefully. I don't really now since while I'm writing this before the story, but I'll try to make it that way. Anyway…you all know the drill. I do not own anything from Harry Potter. Please Review. If you do I'll love you forever. I already love all those of you who read this and review, but I'll love you all more!!! *G* Thanx!**

**Boys Against Girls-Chapter 6-The Potion**

By: Aly 

Andromada sat on Lily's bed filing her nails. She'd been doing this constantly for the last two hours.

"'Dromada!" Lily whined. "Stop that now or the stupid file will be down your scrawny little neck!"

Andromada looked at Lily a little oddly, then realizing she was serious put it down. "Gosh Lil! You don't have to be so raunchy. Breath in and then breath out."

Lily sighed in aggravation and then chucked a pillow at her. "I am planning on how to get James and Sirius back for making my pen only write insults at me."

"I don't get you and Sirius. I mean, it's so obvious you shouldn't be dating. You hate each other it seems like."

"We don't hate each other. I don't hate Potter either. Sirius and I are on good terms, but I absolutely loath Potter."

"Why? I mean, he's cute, and funny, and—" She sighed. "He's perfect."

"Augh!!! Just shut up!!!"

"So what are you going to do to them." Andromada asked out of curiosity.

"Promise you won't tell."

"I swear on my witch's honor."

"Alright." Lily closed her book, Curses for Vial Creatures. "I'm either going to make them bow to me every time they see me or use a curse out of this book. I'm not sure."

"Oh let me help!!"

Lily stared at her.

"No really!" Andromada pleaded. "I'm really good at charms and I've been so bored!"

Lily sighed. "Ok. Fine." She grinned evily. "James can bow to me and Sirius can bow to you."

**********

Months went by and the pranks went on and on. It was like a battle for the invisibility cloak, but Lily refused to give it back until they told her what was going on. They still haven't, even though they did manage to add the need ingredients in time. Sirius never really explained why the whole dating thing had even started, although Lily thought it was probably because James had been dating Erin and didn't want to always have to be around them. James and Erin had broken up shortly after the Halloween Dance. Sirius still kept up the pretence that he was dating Lily though. Lily didn't exactly mind, guys were finally starting to notice her and she didn't really want their attentions yet. It was like an unspoken alliance. They just hung out together and sometimes helped each other with homework. Erin had started flirting heavily with Peter (she's insane I've decided), and they were getting along quite well. They end of the year was coming on fast and finals were getting heavier on Lily's mind, although she needn't have worried, she easily passed getting one of the highest scores. Andromada surprised everyone when she also got some of the highest marks on her exams. Everyone had thought she was a big haired bimbo, but she had definitely changed. The school year soon came to an end and the fight for the cloak continued.

**********

James had tried every way to get his cloak back as there was possible. He had sneaked into the room and tried to find it, he'd bribed people in Lily's dorm, he'd done everything he could think of, but it was still her possession. She would not be moved and there was no way that James was going to tell her they were doing an Anamangi potion.

"Hey Evans, what are you doing over the summer?" James asked, hoping to be discreet.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. (WOW! J/k) "Well…I guess I'll watch tons of movies, pig out on pop corn, kill a few people, join Voldermort, um…" She thought a bit more. "I think that's about it. Unless someone makes me mad then I'll hop into Petunia's car and run over the first animal I see."

James tried not to laughed and succeeded in looking as if he was not amused. "Funny Evans." He said dryly.

Lily sighed. "Gosh Potter. You are the most annoying boy on the planet earth. In the whole Solar System, in the Milky Way, in the Galaxy, in the Universe!"

James was lost. "You mean Milky Way like the candy bar?"

"How in the heck did you ever pass your astronomy test?" Lily yelled, frustrated.

James grinned innocently. "I try."

"What do you want Potter?"

James at least looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"James, you're actually talking to me. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

She walked forward and placed her hand on his forehead. He jumped back as if he'd just been bitten by a cobra. Either that or been kissed by Narcissa Avery.

"Yep James. You're burning up. Better send you to the Hospital Wing."

"Evans just shut up. I want my cloak back."

Lily grinned. "You know my terms. When you're ready to give me answers I'll give you what you want." She then totally changed her voice. "The red elephant will fly at noon. Beware of all chipmunks." With that she walked into the dormitory to pack her things.

"Evans, you are way beyond psycho. Sirius has rubbed off on you a little too much." Even though he meant every word he said, he couldn't resist the grin that had somehow managed to surface on his face.

**********

The train ride was basically uneventful; except for somehow Sirius had managed to get Lily out into the hall.

"Lil, if Jamsie boy there doesn't get his cloak back, not only will I be entirely to bored the whole summer but I'd have to plague you to get some enjoyment out of it." He sighed. "James has been awful this whole year. He's gone bezurk. Over the edge! He's insane!"

Lily laughed softly. "And this coming from the most sane person in school?"

"Of course" Sirius beamed.

Lily shook her head slowly. "Give me three good reasons why I should."

"One. If you don't I'll plague you the whole summer. Two. If you don't you'll have the wrath of James Harry Potter upon you." Lily snorted. "And Three. I'll tell you what we're doing."

Lily almost squealed but remembered that they were just outside the door.

"Ok. What are you doing?"

Sirius clucked. "Not until the cloak is returned."

"Siri, I know you. I'm not one of those stupid girls who would do anything just to see you smile." She grinned. "I promise on my witches honor that I will give the cloak back to Potter as soon as you tell me what you all are doing."

"Fine." Sirius sighed and then came closer to Lily and whispered softly into her ear. "We're going to become Anamangi."

"WHAT?" Lily screamed. "And you didn't invite me!"

Sirius laughed. "Cause James would have killed me and I wasn't exactly on good terms with you when we started."

"Why did you start?"

Sirius blushed but went silent.

"Is it because Remus is a…you know?"

Sirius looked shocked. "A what?" He asked cautiously.

"Sirius, I told you before. I am not stupid. It's obvious he is. I mean he's always sick around that time and he's always studying astronomy posters and charts and things about the full moon."

"Do you think other people know?" He asked her, worried for Remus.

"No. I mean, it's not that obvious. Only if you look for it."

"OH! You like Remus! You like Remus!" Sirius started singing.

"Ugg." Lily rolled her eyes and walked back into the compartment, going straight toward her trunk. She pulled went into it and got out what looked to be an invisible book. You couldn't really tell what it was she was holding, but it was invisible. She grabbed a part of it and let the rest topple to the ground. There she stood, holding a silvery almost transparent cloak.

"Here you go Potter." Lily said handing it to him.

"Why now?" James asked. Suspicious of anything she might have done to it.

"Well…" Lily didn't know what to say so Sirius jumped in to the rescue.

"I told her how important it was to you. Being a family heirloom and all." Sirius lied.

"Oh." James looked baffled. "That's all it took?"

Lily grinned evilly. "I'm very understanding when it comes to families."

**********

Lily sat at the station waiting for her family. The only other person there was James Potter. 

"So umm…Evans. Where's your family?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. Petunia is probably taking her pretty little time to pick me up."

"Petunia?" James asked.

"My older sister."

"Ah." James still wasn't sure he got it. Why wouldn't her sister pick her up? He was about to ask but Lily asked him the same question.

"Where's your family?"

"Just late. My dad had to get some work done and stuff. This usually happens."

"Oh." Lily could understand having a dad who worked.

"Anyway, that's my mom right there. I'll talk to you later."

As James walked over toward his mom he saw a short lady with blond hair behind her.

"James! This is Mrs. Evans. You might know her daughter from school. We met on the way here. She asked if I knew where the platform was." Mrs. Potter laughed out in a voice as smooth as silk.

"Well…I haven't had a chance to really bring or pick Lily up." Mrs. Evans said sheepishly.

"It's understandable Rose." She turned back to James. "Anyway, I've invited her and her family over for dinner on Friday. Isn't that great."

Lily was also over there by now and was trying to keep her jaw from hanging down. James looked just as shocked.

"Yea mom. Wonderful."

**********

**I guess that's all for now. I'm getting tired. I know it's no the best of endings but if I try to think any more by brain will explode. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!!**

**-Aly**


	7. The Dinner

**Hey! No one every really reads these I don't think so I'll make it quiet, sweet, and to the point. I do not own Harry Potter! If I owned it I'd be J.K. Rowling and have a daughter. I don't have either. (Thanks goodness since I'm only a 15 year old!) Anyway, I'm being attacked by little green men. Oh never mind. That was only my sister. Hope you enjoy *dah dah daaaaaahhhh* Chapter 7!**

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 7-The Dinner**

**By: Me! (Aly)**

Lily stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She had just turned thirteen and felt like a new woman. Her mum had let her get a new wardrobe and she was having fun. They were going to James' house for dinner that evening, and Lily was going to try to knock James off his feet. She was planning to be all nice and everything then strike. She wasn't sure how yet, but she would. She walked over to her closet and chose out a tight emerald green shirt and tight black ones that kind of flared at the bottom. She almost looked like one of Erin's friends!

**********

James looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His mom was making her wear something nice, to look good for the Muggles. He had chosen a loose blue button up shirt and khaki pants. He was definitely not looking forward to dinner and he was not looking forward to seeing Evans at his house. It was intrusion! But boy did he have an idea that would knock her socks off and give enough gossip at school to last the whole year. Lily Evans was going down.

**********

"Mum!" James yelled down the stairs. "Can't Sirius stay? Pleeasse?"

"NO! I told you that half an hour ago. We'll invite his family over for dinner next week!" Lydia Potter yelled up the stiars.

"Fine." James grumbled. "You better head of Si."

Sirius grinned. "Ok. And I want you to know that you have my permission to hit on Lily."

James went white. "Why would I want to do that?!"

"No reason." Sirius said innocently. "We aren't dating any more you know…"

"So?"

"So you could date her now if you wanted too. She's thirteen; you're thirteen until next week. It's perfect!"

"Sirius, go away." James said while he pushed Sirius out the window. Luckily Sirius was holding his broom.

"Nice to know you care!" Sirius shouted as he flew away.

**********

Lily stood on the porch or James' mansion with her mom and dad. Petunia had refused to come, saying she didn't want to be with "those people". Lily looked stunning. She was wearing a bit of make-up, honors of Andromada Figg—who had also coached her into the scam Lily was planning on doing. Her mum rang the doorbell and soon the whole Potter clan was standing there opening the door. Lily gaped at James. He had brushed his hair! James gaped at Lily.

_'Why didn't I ever realize she could clean up so well?' _James thought.

"Come in! Come in!" Lydia said cheerfully.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Harold said respectfully.

"Please. Just call me Lydia. The whole "Mrs." thing makes me feel old. I mean, I'm only 34."

"Alright. Mrs. I mean Lydia. You'll have to call me Harry then."

"I always did like that name. It's James' middle name you know."

Lily grinned. "No I didn't know. Why didn't you ever tell me Jamsie?"

Her father stared at her. "Jamsie?"

Lydia just brushed it off. "That's what all his friends call him."

Lily grinned. _'I never call him it. Though, I'm not sure if I'd be considered "friend."'_

_'Am I just imagining it or did Lily Evans just call me Jamsie?"_

"Come on James. You can show me around your house." Lily flashed him a gorgeous smile and linked her arm in his.

_'I am definitely just dreaming this. But if I am, why Evans?"_

**********

After dinner the adults had left the "kids" to do their own thing. Lily had once again grabbed James and hauled him out of the dinning room.

"So James, can I see your room?" Lily asked.

James eyes went huge. "What?" He asked while thinking '_Lily Evans wants to see my room. A girl, wants to see my room. Lily Evans and me alone in my room.'_ He shivered. The thought was scary.

Lily ran a hand over his cheek. "Cold?"

James shot back as if her hand was fire. "Wha? No. Just a little….I dunno. Umm…well…I guess you could see me room."

"Great!" Lily said enthusiastically. She then grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers in his. To her surprise it felt perfect. Like a two puzzle pieces. She looked into James' dark brown eyes and then looked down immediately trying hard not to blush.

"Um…follow me."

James had almost forgotten he was holding Lily's hand when they got to his bedroom, it just felt so natural.

_'I wonder if her lips are as soft as her hands are.'_ James then shook his head. Why was he thinking like this?

Lily walked into the room, pulling James behind her. It was basically clean, had posters of the Cannons, an English Quidditch team, all over the walls. His broom law on his desk, where all of his schoolbooks were. Lily was surprised. She had thought him to be an unorganized person, but from the looks of it he wasn't.

James cleared his throat. "So what do we do now?" He grinned his cocky grin that most girls at Hogwart's melted at. Lily tried not to. '_This is all an act. Play it cool Lily. Don't fall apart!'_ "Want to make out for about an hour until our parents decide to stop talking. Or…" He looked her up and down. "Or we could do something much more interesting."

Lily's eyebrows shot up then she smacked him.

James rubbed his cheek and then grinned again. "Ok…so I take it you'd rather just make out?"

Lily sighed and went to say something but couldn't. James had moved very close to her, their lips almost touching. She could feel him breathing.

"James?" Lily asked weakly.

"Come on Lil." James said slyly wrapping his arms and bringing them closer together, yet still not touching, if that was possible.

Lily went to shake her head but ended up barely brushing her lips against his.

"I'll take that as a yes." James whispered and put his full mouth on hers. 

Lily tried to keep in control, but she was losing it fast. She hadn't thought he'd kiss like this either. She'd thought he'd be selfish, but he wasn't. He was playing with her the whole time. Trying to drive her crazy, and it was working. She tried not to kiss him back, but couldn't help it. After about an hour, or what felt like an hour, Lily pushed back.

"James…we have to stop…I mean…"

She looked up at James to see his eyes were almost black.

'_Is he mad? I don't want him to be mad at me…wait a minute. Why do I care? I don't care. I want him to be mad…I think.'_

"Lily, I think we'd better go downstairs." James said reaching out his hand.

Lily gently placed her hand in his, not sure what was going on and not sure if she minded.

**********

It was about ten o'clock and Lily was getting ready for bed. She heard a tap at her window. She looked out and saw Andromada looking at her from outside. Lily groaned but opened her window anyway.

"What?" She said harshly.

"Woah! Remind me not to mess with you when you're going to sleep." She grinned and came inside. "I just came to get the info for the story."

"Now? I'd really rather not think about it."

'Dromada grinned. "That bad or too good."

"You are too sassy for your own good! It was awful of course! I had to spend five hours with James Potter! How could it be good?"

"Okay okay! Point taken." She then grinned. "Okay. I'm gonna ask you questions and then  you'll give me an answer."

Lily sighed but nodded. "Fine."

"How do you feel about James Potter?"

"He's an arrogant word I shouldn't say. He has an ego the size of his butt."

_'Although it is a rather cute butt… DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!'_

Andromada laughed and wrote some things down. "Question two. What happened on your "date" with James?"

"It was the most boring thing I've ever had to do in my life. And sitting through Professor Binnes class is really boring. We ate dinner, he decided he'd show me what he was eating, while he was eating it. He showed me his room, I guess he wanted something from me." Andromada laughed. "He kissed me, and he's not a very good kisser. Sirius Black is much better."

'_Why am I saying this?!__ Sirius is ok I guess…although I've only kissed him twice and they were pecks but…James was…'_

"STOP IT NOW!" Lily shouted.

"Lil? Stop what? I wasn't talking?"

"Oh. Nothing? Just..um…thinking about umm…nothing."

"Sure Lil. Sure."

Just then the door opened and in walked Lily's mum.

"Lily darling are you all right? I heard you scream and thought you were having those nightmares again."

"No I'm ok mum." Lily's mom looked over at Andromada and raised her eyebrows. "Oh Mum, this is Andromada Figg. She was over here while you were shopping and stuff. She's having family problems so she's staying over for a bit, and she was um…tickling me so I told her to stop it." Lily smiled innocently hoping her mom would go away.

"Well…alright dear. Be careful. Don't blow anything up." And then she left.

Andromada broke out laughing, Lily following suit. After a few more questions Andromada only had one more

"How would you rate your "date"?"

"Umm…a negative 3 I think."

**********

The train ride to Hogwart's was somewhat embarrassing. Sirius kept on flirting with Andromada, Peter was sitting in a separate compartment with Erin and her friends, Remus was sick, it was a full moon, Andrea was pouting in a corner reading muggle books about vampires and James was staring at Lily grinning his evil grin. After about half on hour of all that going on Lily couldn't take it any longer.

"What?" She asked James rudely.

"You know what." He said simply and ran his tongue over his lips.

Lily opened her mouth in shock and then turned around, not wanting to look at him any longer. She finally grabbed a wand, discreetly pointed it at James and mumbled a few words, in a second his hair was princess pink and he was also wearing a dress.

Sirius looked up and started laughing. "Hey Andromada that's an idea! The Halloween dance, I'll go with you. You be the knight and I'll be the…" he stood up dramatically. "Damsel in distress."

Andromada laughed. "Alright! It's a deal. Thanks for the idea Jamsie!"

James looked very confused. "What?"

Sirius looked up. "You don't know? You didn't do it on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose?"

Sirius started laughing again and then started to clap. "Wonderful job Lily dear. Bravo! Encore, encore!"

Lily grinned and then bowed. "You'll get one, of course it won't be till tomorrow. Read the paper and see if you can guess what I'm talking about."

Andromada burst into a fit of giggles and James stood and up and looked down at himself. When he looked up he was not only blushing but looked furious. He covered it up well though.

"Jamsie" Lily said, doing her best Erin impression. "Pink hair does not match with that skin tone. 'Specially when you're blushing." She then went up and patted his cheek.

James grabbed her hand and wrestled her to the floor.

"Get off me you wart hogged faced baffon!" Lily screamed

"Uh oh." James said playfully. " Insults are not very becoming, your almighty highness. They might just tempted me to repeat something…"  
  
  


Lily looked terrified. "Alright! Alright I give!"

James got off her and smiled smugly.

Sirius looked at every one, baffled. "Did we miss something?"

Lily just glared at him as James grinned.

**********

Lily was eating her breakfast peacefully when people started coming into the Great Hall. As soon as everyone was seated owls came pelting out of the windows delivering the paper and any other letters students may have received. About a minute latter every girl in the Hall was laughing and pointing at James. James looked at some of the girls in the Gryfindoor table who were laughing hysterically.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They all replied.

Just then Severus Snape walked up to James and Sirius.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Oh nothing much." He then turned around to James. "How does it feel to be outdone by your best friend James?"

"What do you mean? James asked, truly baffled.

"You haven't read it yet?" Snape sneered. "Page three. Andromada Figg's newest column."

James looked at Andromada then turned to the page, the more he read the redder he got. He wasn't blushing this time, he was furious.

He got up from the table and grabbed Lily's arm. "Come on. We need to talk." And he pulled her from the room.

**********

Cliffhanger! Anyway, hoped you all liked it. A little more James and Lily action I guess. J Anyway REVIEW please!!

-Aly


	8. The Dream

**Here it is! I know you've all, hopefully, been waiting for this!! Well, now you can see what happens with Lily and James!!! **

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 8-The Dream**

By: Aly 

**********

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked as James pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Where do you get off telling the whole school about a family dinner and calling it a date? And then where do you get off rating it?" James ran his hand through his hair. "I thought after that dinner that you might actually be a human being with real feelings. I guess I was wrong though."

"Of course I have feelings!" Lily almost yelled. "You can't just expect me to go through my entire summer and year answering to your every beck and call like every other girl does. You can't expect me to go watch Quidditch games just because the almighty James Potter is a Chaser. My heck Potter, what do you want me to do? Live my life in a whole because I have no respect for you?" Lily covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant to say that, she really hadn't. And she wasn't even sure she meant it.

James stared at her coldly. "Alright. So you might have feelings. But you certainly don't take other peoples into consideration."

"Oh. And you do, Potter?" She rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it yesterday I saw you teasing Andromada's little sister? And didn't I see you last year torment Snape so badly he locked himself in a bathroom?"

"That's different."

"I can't believe you! If I say something that might bring a little damage to your ego, it's rude and uncalled for. But you can do whatever you darn well want and it doesn't matter. Is that the way it is?"

"No of course not." James was getting confused. Did he really act that way?

"You sure don't act like it, Potter." Lily started to walk away and then turned around. "When are Quidditch tryouts?"

James raised his eyebrows but answered anyway. "Next week. Why?"

Lily grinned. "Oh you'll find out, Potter. You'll find out."

**********

Things went on as normal. Sirius and Andromada were somewhat going out but were going out with other people as well. Remus and Andrea had become neutral, not joining in any of the pranks, and it ended up just being James against Lily. The potion was almost done, and Lily was trying to talk Sirius into letting her join in.

"Oh come on Siri! Please?" Lily begged. Pouting softly.

"No! James would honestly kill me."

"I'll talk to him about it." Lily grinned, but inwardly wanted to bite her lip. "I'm sure he'll let me." _Yeah. If you were dying, had no family, couldn't walk, talk, sing, or dance._

"Lily, he almost hates you. But if you can talk him into it…" He shrugged. "Go ahead."

Lily ran up and hugged him. "Thanks Siri!" She grinned her smile every boy in school was falling in love with. "I wuv you."

Sirius laughed and tousled her hair. "And I wuv you." He said in his pouty voice then laughed. "Go on." He said as he swatted her lightly on the butt. "Go find your lover boy."

She tried not to laugh. "That's a new one."

Sirius grinned innocently and then ran up to the boys dormitory. Lily went in search of James H. Potter. She soon found him as he walked into the common room, a thin short girl holding on to his arm.

Wait a minute. That can't be…Oh my gosh is it. James is…James can not be dating Victoria. He has to have better taste than that.

Victoria Bennet was a pure blood. She had shinning blue eyes, long blond hair, and a perky little nose the pointed up a little too much for her good. She was a seventh year, and was trying to start a cheer thing like the muggles did. She was known for her good taste in men and her mother was the main editor for Witch Weekly; teen and adult.

"Oh James!" She giggled and ran her free arm over his biceps.

"Oh James." Lily imitated softly, using a much higher and softer voice. James must have head her because he turned and gave her an odd look then bowed. Lily smirked.

"James I need to ask you a question." Lily demanded.

"Then ask." James shrugged.

"Privately." She said sternly.

"Lily, dear, James is taken. You've lost your chances honey." Vicky said, somewhat evily. "Now go play with your barbies." She started laughing, as if she was saying the funniest thing either of them had ever heard.

"Ha ha ha" Lily replied dryly. "Now, Potter."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Vicky broke in again. "Is that any tone of voice to speak with?"

"Victoria, just shut your trap for a minute. This is very serious. I need to talk to James about a certain **potions** assignment I have."

"Ugh! How dull!" Victoria got on her tip toes and gave James a quick peck on the lips. "I'll speak to you later, muffin."

Once she was upstairs Lily broke into laughter. "Muffin! Muffin?"

James shrugged. "She's cute."

"Is that all you guys think about?"

"Ummm…" James started thinking. "Yeah. Chicks, brooms, and sports."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's about your Anamagi Potion."

"How do you know about that?"

"You wanted your cloak back didn't you?" Lily grinned.

"I am going to kill Sirius."

"Oh don't do that. He was doing it for you." She shrugged. "Anyway, I wanna be in on it. I wanna become an animagus."

James laughed.

"Seriously. I want to drink your potion."

"Oh." James stopped laughing. "I thought it was a joke."

"No." Lily said evenly. "I'm a serious as a heart attack."

"A heart attack?" James asked.

"Never mind. Anyway, I want to do it. And if I can't, I might just let it slip to Professor Dumbledore…."

"You can't be serious?"

"Of course I can't be! He's upstairs!"

"Hardy har har."

"Anyway, I'm going to do it. No matter what you say."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only because this means a lot to me and I don't want you to ruin it."

Lily grinned widely, showing all of her perfect white teeth. "Of course not."

She really is pretty.

"James, why are you staring at me like that?"

James shook his head. "Hmmm…Oh! Like what?"

"Like I'm a steak and you want to eat me." Lily smiled slightly. "And believe me. I've seen you eat steak. It's not a purdy sight."

James laughed. "I was um…thinking about…um…Tori."

"Why are you dating her anyway?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"She's an idiot!"

"And you care?"

"No!" _Yes. NO!_ "Of course not."

"Good." James looked at his watch. "Go to bed. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, and if you don't want to embarrass yourself I suggest you get an early nights sleep."

"Ugh. Fine."

Lily walked up to her room, James staring at her the whole time.

She really did get pretty over the summer. Her gorgeous auburn hair, that shines like a halo in the sun. Her emerald green eyes, her light dusting of freckles over her nose, her cute nose. She's pretty well built too…the way her butt sways…I will not think about that. I will definitely not think about that. But it's such a cute butt!

**********

Lily plopped down onto her bed. _Why does James have to be so cute? And why does he have to be dating "I'm so perfect no one can stand against me" __Victoria__. And why do I care? I don't care. Really I don't._ She sighed. _But he's so cute when his hair falls down in front of his eyes. And his eyes, just like a puppy dog! I always loved dogs! Wait a minute. Lily Dawn Evans, why are you thinking like this? You're going insane aren't you. Definitely insane._

She grabbed her teddy bear and went to bed, dreaming the dream she'd dreamt time and time again.

"Lily, he's here. I'm going to go try and hold him back. Take Harry and run."

_"No! I won't leave you!" She could feel the tears run down her cheeks._

_The deep brown eyes stared painfully at her. "Lily go! I couldn't bare it if you and Harry get caught here. Go!"_

_The man ran out the door, leaving her and her baby by themselves. The baby started crying and Lily was trying to keep herself in control._

_"Shhhh.__ It's ok Harry. Everything is going to be alright."_

_"You pathetic man.__ It's too late now…**Avada**** Kadavera**." A high pitched voice boomed. She could hear James trying to hold back the scream of pain, the she heard something hit the ground._

_"NO!" She cried out, sobbing. She grabbed a blanket and ran for the back door of the hut. The front door slammed open and she heard a few mumblings and the back door slammed shut._

_"There's no escaping you know." The same high voice said, only softer then earlier._

_"Please!" Lily begged. "Please don't take Harry. Don't hurt Harry!"_

_The voice laughed and the words escaped his mouth. Lily fell to the floor, clutching Harry, hoping nothing would happen to him as she fell._

_"Don't take my baby." She said softly then added. "I love you…"_

Lily sat up with a jolt. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't take my baby. Don't take my baby." She whispered as the tears racked her body. She looked around and realized she was in the common room. She must have sleepwalked. Someone's arms were wrapped around her waist and she was now sobbing into his shirt.

"It's ok Lil. It's ok." A voice that sounded awfully familiar whispered. A soft hand brushed through her hair as the other hand caressed her back. Soft lips gently brushed over her cheek.

"Don't take my baby. Don't take my baby."

**********

James stared at the girl in his arms, he'd come down to get a book he'd left and heard Lily screaming as she ran down the stairs, as if trying to escape something or someone, but her eyes were closed and she was clutching her teddy bear in her arms. She looked terrified and the tears running down her face looked to innocent, something James had never seen Lily be.

_She's so gorgeous? Why have you never noticed this, Potter?_

_Potter?__ I'm calling myself Potter now?_

_Haven't you always?_

_Not that I remember…_

_All right, Potter, note to self. Do not have conversations with self. I repeat, do not have conversations with self._

_But they're so much fun!_

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

Lily pulled herself away a looked up at him.

"James?"

He grinned his lopsided grin and said nothing.

Lily sighed. "I must look awful!"

James ran his thumbs over her cheeks and wiped away any of the stray tears that weren't on his t-shirt. He then ran his hands back through her hair.

"You look great Lily." He said softly. "I don't think you've ever looked better."

"So you're saying I look ugly every day?" Lily asked, insulted.

James did a double take. Was Lily getting mad at him…

"No…of course not. You look great everyday…"

"Sure, Potter. Sure." She ran her hands through her hair and picked up Teddy. "Why am I down here anyway?" Her eyes shot wide with understanding. "You kidnapped me didn't you?"

James laughed. "Oh yeah. Sure. It's one of my habits. I go around kidnapping girls while they sleep just so I can see them in their pajama's."

"I knew that's where they all went!" Lily said while laughing. "And anyways, unless if that's the reason why would I be sitting in your lap, having a normal, if you can call this normal, conversation with you."

"Well, technically this isn't sitting on my lap." He put his arms and pulled her closer. "This would be sitting on my lap."

"Um…Potter? Look, this is a little um…"

James grinned. "Awkward?"

"For you too?" Lily asked somewhat hopefully.

"Nope." James laughed. "Just filling in words for you."

"Oh…" Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Look Potter, I gotta go to bed if I want to make the Quidditch team."

"Do you want to make it?"

"Of course I do!! I've gotten a lot more into Quidditch over the ages."

"Hmm…Well maybe you will. Although I'm pretty sure we won't need too many new people. I mean we only lost two last year."

"Sure." Lily yawned. "G'night James." She walked up the stiars, not even waiting for his answer.

"Good night Lily." He whispered.

**********

**Well I guess that's it for right now. *G* I'll write more later. ****J I hope you all liked it! If you have any advice, feel free to email or IM me. My email addy is alaynejeun@angelfire.com and my AIM sn is eraine2000. Thank you!!**


	9. The Entries

**Wow! I'm actually writing the day after I posted a story!!!! Anyway, a few things will happen in this, and it'll take place over a year or two I think…mostly with journal entry's or *shrugs* I don't really know since I haven't written it yet. Anyway Thanks for the replies!!**

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 9-The Entries**

**By: ALY!!!**

Dear Journal, Dec. 5

            I didn't make Quidditch. Stupid James Potter is now Keeper and Sirius is a beater. I don't really know anyone else on the team, and I'm not sure I want to. They all look so conceited. I'm still mad at James though. I mean, he could at least me somewhat nice to me, but he has to remind me of my faults! It's not my fault I fell off my broom. I swear he pushed me.

            Anyway, mom wants me to go home for Christmas…I'm not sure I want to though. I mean, a whole week with Petunia? I'd die!! McGonagall wants to test me on Transfiguration since I've been doing really well in there. It's so easy though. All of my classes are easy. It's not like a mind though, getting a break is always a good thing. Right?

            Argh! James just walked in. Write more later.

Lily D. Evans 

"James Potter get out of my dorm!" Lily yelled.

James just smirked and walked closer, not saying a word.

"James…" Lily said uncertainly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" He grinned mischievously.

"James Harold Potter, you are never up to nothing."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just looking at that book you were writing in. Is it your diary?"

"NO! I don't have a diary!" Lily cringed. _I have a journal._ She thought inwardly.

"Hmmm…"

"Stop doing that! And get out! Go stalk someone else in someone else's dorm!" Lily groaned. "Go stalk your 'darling Vicky'".

"Wha? Oh Vicky…na…she's getting really boring." He grinned. "Not a good enough kisser for my taste."

Lily tried not to blush. "Oh? And what do you like?" _Why the heck did you ask that?_

He grinned again. "I like inexperienced woman. They're more fun to teach." 

"Potter that is a comment only a boy could think of."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess so." _You're a pretty good kisser though, Evans. From the one time I've kissed you…wouldn't it be great to do it again. No! No it wouldn't!!_ "So…um…yeah…anyway…back to the reason I'm here. Could I borrow a book?"

"Wha?" Lily asked confused. "Sure." She handed him the book closest to her and turned back to her pillow. "Bye Potter."

James looked at the book in his hand and grinned. "Bye Evans."

**********

James was reading through the most interesting "book" he'd ever read in his life. Right in his hands was the workings of Lily Evans. Something so complex he'd never imagined anyone could understand, now he was beginning to.

Dear Journal, July 25 

            James kissed me! Ahhh!! I can't believe it! I mean, when Sirius kissed me it was like "Oh this is no big deal" But James…oh I don't know! I mean, I hate him right? Or I'm supposed to…or…I don't have any idea what I'm feeling. I hope I'm not falling for him. I talked to 'Dromada today though. She's going to write an article all about it. I feel kinda bad though cause I totally lied about James. Not that I care of course. Cause I don't. I think.

Dear Journal, Sep. 31 

            James is such an idiot! He embarrassed me in front of the whole school! He's such a jerk! Arg I hate him! I so need to get him back, although I'm not sure how I will. He's kinda smart, in an idiotic way.

"That's not very nice!" James almost yelled.

"What Jamsie?" Sirius asked.

"Oh. Nothing."

"What are you reading?" Remus asked.

"Ummm…A history."

Sirius fell on his bed from shock, Remus choked on his chocolate frog. "What?" They said at the same time.

"Nothing." He said, getting ready to leave.

"He's lost it! Hurry, check for a fever." Sirius said. "We need to get him to the hospital wing. Now!"

"I'm fine!" James said and made a break for it before Sirius could magic a stretcher up for him. He went to the one safe place in the whole school. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

James made the Quidditch team. AGAIN! He's not that good, no matter if he makes half the team points. I hate him! He's such an arrogant jerk. He's not half as good as he, or the school, think he is. He walks around like he's God's gift to mankind. Out of all of his close friends Sirius and Remus are the only ones I can stand. Peter is just so…I don't know. Something's wrong with him. But even though I love Siri, I'm still mad at him for making me act like his girlfriend. I mean, yeah right! Me and Sirius?! I don't even know why he did it. Prolly because James was ignoring him while he switched girlfriends every other week. I could never date him.

"And why not?" James asked himself, offended.

It's not like as if I'm searching for "Mr. Right" or anything, but when a girl dates a guy she wants to know that it will at least last a month. I could never date a guy who would consider me a "one night stand" or date me just because "I'm cute and am a good kisser". I want a guy who'll help me through my problems. One who'll hold me when I'm having a bad day. Someone who won't act differently toward me when he's around his friends. I want someone…perect. Well enough of my blabbereings. It's getting late and everyone's yelling at me 'cause my quill is making too much noise. Write more later.

"I'm perfect." James mussed to himself.

"No your not." A voice said to him. "You're an idiot." A sad voice said to him.

James groaned. "Hello Myrtle."

"You're not happy to see me either are you? No one's every happy to see poor Myrtle."

"Umm…I gotta go."

Just then he heard a scream. "James Potter give me back my book!!"

"Never mind." James said quickly. "I think I'll stay here for a few hours. No, make that days. Years. Months. Centuries!"

"Why?"

"An angry girl out there wants my blood."

"Really?" Myrtle said happily. "James Potter is in my bathroom!!! A boy is in the girls bathroom!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"Myrtle! SH! Someone will hear you!"

She grinned. "I know."

**********

Dear Journal, March 8

Well…I've taken McGonagoll's tests. She seems to look at me oddly now, and Professor Dumbldore is always grinning. Maybe it's because Professor Dippet finally retired, and he's not Headmaster, but I think it's more than that. James hid you for two month's and I have no idea how much he read of you. He grins every time he sees me now. Have I ever told you how much I hate him? I probably have. Well…you can never say it too much. I hate James Harold Potter and will till the day I die. Dang it! Dinner. Write more later.

**********

"Hey Potter. Hey Evans." Snape said as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Go away slimeball." They said in unison.

"Shut up Evans." Snape growled.

"Don't you tell her to shut up." James said. After the weird look Lily gave him, he blushed slightly but added, "Only I can!"

"Oh…protective aren't we Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer of distaste.

"Oh go suck your shoe Snape." Lily replied.

"Yeah. Go away Slimeball." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Added Peter.

"Peter." Lily looked at him. "Shut up."

"Leave Lil alone Snape." Remus added, ignoring Lily's comment to Peter.

"You people are idiots. Did you know that?" He grinned. "And you're all going to lead depressing lives. All of you!"

Lily laughed. "Yeah right Snape. And how would you know that? Last time I heard you were failing Divination."

He grinned. "I know lots of things, Evans." His voice went cold and a shiver went down Lily's back. "Things that would scare you."

Andromada came up to the group and sat on Siri's lap. "So peeps, what's goin on?"

"Nothing." Sirius said. "Snape was just leaving."

"Yeah I was." Snape replied, and then grinned. "I just wanted to give you all a present first." He pulled out his wand. "Forverus Tragica!"

The eight started to glow a brilliant red and then started shivering. Dumbledore rushed over.

"What happened here?" He bellowed.

"Nothing Professor." Snape replied. "Just a simple duel Potter there started."

Dumbledore looked at him, as if knowing the truth, but sent him away, sending the eight on to the hospital wing.

"What did that boy just do?" He mumbled.

**********

Dear Journal, April 16

            I've been sick ever since Snape placed that curse on us. I'm still not sure what will happen to me. No one is. All we know is that the curse can't be reversed and that I'll have a tragic life, or something tragic will happen in my life. On a happier note I passed the test I was given, and I ended up taking eight others. They were all for forth years! When I come next year I'll be a fifth year! They're raising me! The only low point is that I'll be in the same class as Potter, but I guess that means easier access. Anyway, Potter's not very happy about the whole thing. It means I'm as smart, if not smarter than he is!! That of course was an already known fact, but it's always nice to have a way to back it up. Oh I'm tired. Write more tomorrow.

Dear Journal, June 1

            I'm going home. I'm not very happy about it but I'm away from James. That's a good thing. 'Course knowing my parents I'll end up going to his house to eat once a month. Oh dear God don't let me think like that. Dang! Got to pack and leave.

Dear Journal, August 7

            I had to eat an James' last night. It was torture! He kept looking at me! Why was he looking at me? I actually didn't mind too much, but still. He had no right to look at me. The jerk. Anyway, I'm going swimming with Kathrine.

**********

 Lily splashed around in the pool, excited that one of her Muggle friends actually liked the fact that she was a witch. Then she saw something she had hopped never to see. James Potter in a bathing suit.

"AHH!!" She screamed and then quickly dove under the water.

Kathrine pulled her up. "What is it?"

"NO!!! It's **him**!"

"Who?"

"Hey Lily!" An all to familiar voice said.

Lily ignored it and looked at the boy behind the dark haired boy. "Siri!!" She screamed and dove toward him, pulling him over with her hug.

James rolled his eyes. "They were dating." He said to Kathrine.

"Ah.." She said, but still had a strange look on her face.

"Siri what are you doing here?" Lily asked after she finally untangled herself from Sirius.

_Woah__ has she got a nice stomach._ James thought, looking at Lily in a two-piece.

"James wanted to come torture some Muggles, so we stopped by your house. Your mom told us where you were, after giving us cookies of course, and then we can here." Sirius answered.

"Lucky me I guess." Lily said dryly.

Suddenly she was underwater. When she came back up she was staring into a pair of brown eyes. _Gorgeous brown eyes._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry." James grinned. "Since you weren't introducing me to your beautiful friend here I had to punish you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Kathrine, the annoying boy is Jamsie Potter. The cute one is Sirius Black. They're friends from my school."

"Oh." Kathrine said looking terribly confused.

"Pleasure to meet you Kathrine." James said and then kissed her hand.

_Why can't he be that nice to me?_ "Oh come on James. Don't act like something you aren't." Lily said rudely.

"Temper temper." James teased.

"Just shut up Potter."

"Make me."

"Fine. I will then!"

She jumped towards him, pushing him under the water with her. Unfortunately they weren't in very deep water and he managed to pin her to the ground.

"Will they be ok?" Kathrine asked.

Sirius looked back down and grinned. "Yeah. They do this all the time?"

"You have a pool?"

"Ummm…No." 

"Oh. So you meant that they try to kill each other all the time?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah. That and sit on each other."

**********

**I really suck at ending my stories so this is the end of chapter 9 since I'm getting tired and I wanna post it. ****J Hope you enjoy it!**


	10. The Letters

**Hey all! If you have any comments or suggestions please email me or IM me at alaynejeun@angelfire.com or eraine2000. Thanx tons! (P.S I do not own Harry Potter or most of the characters in this fic. If you've never seen them before they are most likely my own little messed up creation.) Thanx!**

Boys Against Girl-Chapter 10-The Letters 

Lily sat on the train, waiting for the others to get there. She hadn't seem Andrea or Andromada since summer break, and now she couldn't even dorm with Andrea since she was a fifth year now. Nobody really knew she'd skipped a year, except the professors of course. She grinned. She couldn't wait to see James' face when she told him. James, she sighed. He had been somewhat nice over the summer. She could actually start to see why people liked him so much. 

_What are you thinking, Lily? No one would every like him!_

_Except maybe you.___

_What? Where did **that** come from? And why am I talking to myself?_

  The other voice in her head shrugged. Luckily the girls walked in with the boys at their heals. 

"Hey Evans." James said happily, plopping down next to her.

_He's calling me Evans again._ She thought sadly. 

"Hello." Lily said in a voice like ice. "Potter." She added as an after thought. She had kind of hoped things wouldn't change after the summer. They had stared plotting things against Snape. They were actually a good team!

"Yo tiger!" Sirius chirped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…um…I miss um….Petunia."

Sirius shrugged. James gave her an odd look. He had read enough in her journal to know that would never happen. Plus all the time he'd spent at her house. Something was definitely wrong…

Andrea and Andromada gave her a weird look too.

"Lily!" Andrea shouted, hoping to break the lull.

"And!" Lily leapt off the bench and hugged her. "How are you? Why didn't you write me twenty times a day like you promised? How's the fam? How was your…"

"Woah! One question at a time please."

"Don't I get a hug?" Andromada grinned.

"Why didn't you visit me?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Well…whenever I had time…well…Sirius would come over and he'd tell me James was over at your place." She grinned. "Why would James be over at your house?"

Lily stuck out her tongue. "Why would Sirius be at yours?"

Sirius walked behind Andromada and placed his hands around her waist. "Andromada and I are dating."

The compartment went silent.

"Lil, I know you may still like Siri…but I thought…"

"No that's fine 'Dromada. I honestly don't mind. Siri is too much like a brother."

"Good." Andromada said while smiling. "Plus I thought maybe you and James were dating."

James grinned and stood up. "We are."

"What?" Lily asked.

James placed his arm over Lily's shoulder. "We're dating."

Lily probably wouldn't have minded this over the summer, but this boy had no right to play with her emotions like this. She moved out of James' reach.

"No we're not. You'd be the last person I'd ever date Potter."

"Even over Snape?" James asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I'd even date Snape before you."

Andrea gasped. "Lily! Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? It's true. I'd rather date Severus Snape over James Potter."

"Really?" An oily voice said behind her. "How awfully delightful."

Lily turned around to be face to face with Severus Snape. "IT's not a compliment Snape." She said coldly.

He grinned. "You may not have meant it as one, but it's a compliment all the same."

Lily groaned. "I'm going to change into my robes."

**********

James walked into the Great Hall for the sorting.

_She couldn't have meant that, could she?_ He thought. _I mean. Severus Snape? Over me?_

Andrea's voice broke his thoughts. "Lily, do you think we'll get the same beds as last year."

"Um…I think you will. I'm not sure about me."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

Everybody looked over at Lily. "Well, I'm a fifth year." Lily said very fast.

Everyone looked confused, but Andrea shouted. "You're a fifth year?!"

"Uh…Yeah."

"When did you find out?"Andrea boomed.  
  
  


Lily looked at James who looked like a fish.

"About May or March…"

"Of last year?" Andrea shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Uh…yeah." Lily said softly.

Andrea hit her. "Why didn't you tell me, you pooh!" Then she walked off. No, stormed off.

"Oh I'm in trouble." Lily said softly.

"S'ok Lil." Andromada said. "She'll get over it."

Lily looked over at Sirius who nodded, then at James who now looked like a very angry fish.

"You pooh!" He yelled and then followed Andrea, leaving in a huffy.

**********

James stared at Lily over the table. She was eating as if nothing at all was wrong. 

_What a brat! I spent most of the summer with her, for who knows why, and she didn't say a thing._

He humphed. Why did he even care? He grinned evilly at Lily across the table. He knew exactly how he was going to get her back.

**********

Lily fell on her pillow in the fifth year dorm. And she noticed it was her pillow! It was her normal bed she'd had every year so far. She hugged her pillow tightly and something crinkled.

_What?_ Lily got off her pillow and looked at the now crinkled paper with purple ink. She opened carefully. _Who would write her?_ She opened it to an unknown scrawl.

            Lily,

I didn't expect to see you walk up with the fifth years, but I'm really glad you did; because now I can see you more! You'll be in most of my classes I'm guessing, since I think you're interested in the same things I am. That's not the reason I wrote you this letter though. I wanted to tell you that I think you're really pretty. I love the way your eyes twinkle when you're thinking of something to do, and yes I have noticed over the years. Have you ever heard the expression that eyes can betray all emotion? Well, I believe that they can, and I hope that someday you will give me a look with your majestic eyes. That was stupid huh? Anyway, I guess that was all I wanted to say. Maybe sometime I'll gather up enough courage to actually talk to you in person, but until then I think letters are best. By the way, if you'd like to write me back, which I'm hoping you will, there's a lose stone in the fireplace you can slip your letters. I'll be waiting, dear.

                        Hopelessly yours,

                                                Me.

Lily tried not to laugh. _Hopelessly yours?_ Oh dear. She decided to be nice, for once in her life, and respond. She grabbed her blue ink, deciding the green would remind him of her eyes. She shuddered at the thought. She did not want somewhere staring, or even thinking, about her all day.

_Except maybe James.___

_NO! Not James. Never James!_

The voice shrugged. _See it your way. But what if James wrote the letter?_

_What? James H. Potter does not write letter. If he likes someone he grabs them in the hall, tells them to meet him in the Astronomy Tower, makes out with them for about an hour, gets sick of them, and goes on with life._

_Which is why you won't like him?_

_No. Just another good reason to add to my first one._

_Which is?_

_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?__ My thoughts should be my own and you're taking away that privilege. Now go away.\_

_How can I? I'm you?_

_A very annoying me.__ Shut up then_

Her inner voice humphed. _Someone's not very happy._

"SHUT UP!!" Lily yelled.

All the girls started at her and Erin took off her sleeping mask.

"Wha?"

Lily looked at Andromada who was sleeping soundly. "She must be having a nightmare."

**********

The next morning Lily was looking at every guy she knew. Who would like her? She glanced at James, somewhere very deep inside of her, hoping it was his. He, however, was busy talking to Sirius. Andrea still wasn't talking to her, which was disturbing. She'd never thought that not telling anyone would have this kind of a consequence. But it had and she'd have to live with it. She looked at her class chart. Her first class was Advanced Charms with Hufflepuff, second was Astronomy with Ravenclaw, third was Divination with Hufflepuff, fourth was Potions with Slytherin, and fifth was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. (I hope I have all those right….sorry if there are too many classes or not enough…)

"So, James…" Lily said nonchalantly, "What's your schedule?"

James looked at her, almost glared but handed it to her. They had every class together except James had an advanced quidditch class that all quidditch members took.

"Looks like we have a lot of classes together."

James still said nothing but Sirius whooped. "Yes! Someone else to tease Prongs!"

Lily forced a laugh out…why was James mad at her…and why was Sirius calling James "Prongs".

**********

Remus sat across from Andrea, trying not to look at her. She'd become really beautiful over the summer. She was still kind of plump, but she'd become taller and it suited her. Her hair had gone from being a mucky dishwater blonde color to pure honey. Her eyes were still a greenish color and looked gold when the sun hit them. She was like an angel, and maybe he could even gather up enough courage to ask her to the closest dance. As friends of course. He didn't like her more than friends…he hoped.

**********

Lily walked into her Transfiguration class.  The day was almost out and she couldn't have been happier. James Potter had made every possible way of showing that was upset at her evident. When they chose partners in Charms James chose Sirius, even though he wanted to be partnered up with Andromada. So Lily and Andromada had worked together leaving poor Remus to work with Peter. Then in Divination he's said he'd seen a lying harpy with red hair in his cup and the list could go on and on. Now she was being forced to sit behind them as Ms. McGonagal stared at each of them.

"This class will be unlike any of your other classes. You will no longer be turning quills into porcupines or needles into matches." The class didn't looked to impressed and Minerva humphed. "You will be turning animals into different animals. A skunk into a cat for instance." The class made a few sounds of excitement, at least no more boring things. "For your assignment today I want you to look up different animal transformations and perform one of them in groups of two. I will chose  your groups for you."

The class went from leaps of joy to whining. "Why?" Sirius begged. He did not want to be with Severus Snape like last year.

"Don't ask questions Mr. Black." She pushed her glasses up higher and her nose and got out a roll of parchment.

"Mr. Black and Ms. Figg." Sirius leapt up and grabbed Andromada. "Mr. Diggory with Ms. Lockhart. Mr. Lupin with Ms. Brincock, I mean Ms. Brenstone." Remus tried not to blush. McGonagall said a few more names and waited and waited for her name to be called. "And last, but certainly not least, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans."

James groaned. "Why her?"

Lily hit him. "Come on, Potter." And started to drag him off to the library.

"Seeya Prongs!" Sirius shouted again. James gave him a hard look and then smirked.

"Seeya Padfoot."

**********

Lily went to bed and found another note on it.

Lily dear,

            I hope you have good luck on your project. I know that James Potter can be a little difficult to work with, and I could tell he was especially mad today. What did you do to him? I guess that doesn't matter, as long as he won't come between us. I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a reply so that I can write things back to you that won't bore you to death. I wrote you a poem and I hope you like it. Here it is:

                                                                        With eyes that shine like gold,

                                                                        They tell me truths untold.

                                                                        As if a lark that sings to me

                                                                        Her smile is a key.

                                                                        A Key that unlocks a certain door,

                                                                        To my heart, I know not more.

                                                                        But when I see her shimmering hair,

                                                                        I wonder what lies beneath there.

                                                                        An intelligent brain, I know for sure,

                                                                        But what of my love, is there a cure.

                                                                        I think not, for I want you to feel,

                                                                        How deep my love is, my darling Lil.

            You're forever,

                        Me.

Lily sighed and decided she might as well write him.

            I have no idea who you are and I would appreciate it if I did, but I suppose you won't tell me. And I have to say that I think that is a stupid idea. I mean, I hate writing people I don't know. Anyway, I don't know what to tell you only that I don't appreciate the idea of you knowing what's happening to me because of a look in my eyes. Eyes don't' tell that much about a person you know.

            By the way, that was a lovely poem and I really do appreciate it, and I guess in a way I appreciate the fact that you write me—although it is a little freaky. Anyway, I'm very tired and I don't want to write at the moment.

                        Lily Evans

**********

After about 50 letters back and forth Lily was getting quite aggravated. It was Christmas break and she couldn't get home, since her parents were in France and she'd rather die then see Petunia. She was stuck with the 4 people who were still here, including James Potter. She ran up to her room, actually hoping for a letter. It would be very lonely and if she got one she might get a chance to find out who they were all from.

Her heart leapt as she saw the familiar scrawl and parchment. She ran to the bed and tore the seal. Reading with disbelief.

Lily-

            I might as well tell you since you probably already know. Well, actually, I won't tell you. Please meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower. It's important. I'd also like to ask you to the dance, and please answer before you see me.

                        J

He wanted to meet with her! And his name started with a "J". Who did she know like that? No one really. She grabbed a parchment and her fancy pen.

YES!

**********

Lily walked up to the Astronomy Tower and went to open the door. It was locked, or someone was holding it shut.

"Slip your answer under the door." Said a muffled voice.

Lily sighed but slipped under. She thought she heard someone laugh, but then the door opened and there stood James Potter.

"James?" Lily said in disbelief, trying to stop the pounding in her heart.

"Hey Lil. Look, I'm really sorry about all this. It was only a joke. But you still have to go to the dance with me cause—"

Lily started fuming. All a joke? He's played with her emotions. She'd almost fallen in love with the poems she'd received. But they were written by a person who didn't even mean them, and probably got them out of a book! "No James. I don't want to go with you."

James smiled. "You have to though! And it's a theme dance." He started thinking. "We can go as…Romeo and Juliet."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever Potter."

She ran out from the tower and back to her rooms. 

_How could he do that? Toy with her like as if she was a bean bag to toss around, make her end up liking a person who will never exist, and then tell her "Oh it was just a joke."? The man is cruel!_

A tear ran down her cheek and she fell onto her bed. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She grabbed a candle and started burning all the letters, one at a time not reading any of them. She could tell which ones she liked most because they were the most warn. Tears were now almost streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?" She sobbed into her pillow. Not noticing that the candle had knocked over onto her blanket.

Lily smelt something and then felt warmth by her feet and looked to see flames.

"AHHH!!!!!" She screamed. Trying to remember the charm for water, but her head had gone blank.

James ran in. "Lily?" He saw the flames and mumbled a few words, causing water to shower the bed, or what was left of it.

**********


	11. The Lies

**Hey all. Sorry it took so long. School is hectic and I've been sick so…here is the chapter you've all be waiting for. Things kinda heat up a bit, =) Kinda. Some of the idea's come from a book called Deep Blue Eyes, and Other Lies.**

**Boy Against Girl-Chapter 11-The Lie**

**By: Me!**

Andromada walked into the dormitory and noticed something was different. She walked up to Lily's bed, and noticed Lily reading a burnt piece of parchment. 

"Lil, hi." Andromada said, trying to get Lily's attention. 

"Hi 'Dromada." Lily said sadly.

"Ok girl. What's wrong?"

Lily looked up with red eyes. "Nothing."

"Lil. Something is wrong. And, wait a minute. This isn't your bed!"

"How do you know?"

"There's not _I hate Potter_ scrawled all over the headboard."

"Oh, yeah. Well James ended up writing me love letters over the holidays and—"

Andromada's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. First it's 'James' and LOVE LETTERS? For some reason those words don't go together."

"Well—"

"Are you telling me you and James are dating?" She yelled out. Ever girl in the room turned and looked at her.

"No, well, yes, I mean—"

"Oh my gosh Lil! Why didn't you write me?"

_Oh this is peachy. Just peachy._

"I didn't have time."

"LILY DAWN EVANS! What did you do over the holidays?"

"Well James came in one night, after we had an argument, he told me he was writing me letters, and well…the bed kinda ended up having to be taken away and—"

"LILY! Eww! If you're gonna do stuff like that go up to the tower! Yuck! I can't believe this! I'll never be able to sleep in here again!"

"No it's not like that!"

Andromada rolled her eyes. "Sure. Anyway, I gotta unpack."

"I gotta go talk to James, I mean Potter." _Majorly.__ What have you gotten yourself into now Lily?_

**********

Lily walked into the boy dormitory. "Umm…James can I talk to you?"

James looked shocked. Lily hadn't spoken to him since he had told her he was writing her letters for a joke. "Umm…sure?"

"Come out here." He didn't move. "NOW!"

He ran out and she pulled him out of the common room and up toward the astronomy tower. "I've gotta tell you something."

"Ok…"

"Well…um…this is so stupid!"

James snickered. "Probably."

"Shut up for once in your life Potter. We have got major problems."

"We? Lily, no matter how much you wish there was a we, there is no we. Never has been, never will be."

"That's where you're wrong James."

"James? You can't call me James! Only my mother calls me that!" James puffed.

"Are you calling Sirius your mum?" Lily laughed.

"NO! Ewww that's just gross!"

"Look **James** I do not want to be here but I have to be."

"Sure sure."

"Well, see Andromada came in and asked me how I ended up getting a new bed and so I started to explain it to her but I guess I left out all the important parts, and even though it was really mean of you to pretend to write me love letters I have too much pride to say you were only doing as a joke so…well…she and all the other girls now think we're dating." She blurted out in a rush.

He pressed his lips together, like he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

"I don't think she'll really tell anybody…but well…never mind I guess she will."

He abandoned his attempts and smiled broadly.

Lily supposed she should have been glad he wasn't angry, but his mirth was starting to grate on her nerves. It was as if the very idea that he could possible like her, and date her, was laughable to him.

Lily said, a little too sharply. "I'll understand if you'd like to break off this mad, impulsive affair we've shared."

He kept smiling, but remained quiet.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"Sure. How did I get into the conversation about having the bed taken away? It wasn't exactly my fault you decided to torch it."

"Well….um…actually…well." She blushed. "She doesn't know I burned the letters and I'm pretty sure she things we broke the bed cause well…um" She coughed.

James burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh this is a once in a life time opportunity! Me and Lily Evans." He laughed more.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is!" 

She kicked him in the shins and started to walk off, but then turned back when James grabbed her hand and she rammed into his chest.

"Look. I'm Sorry." Lily started. "Really. I'll do whatever you want to do about it, but if it's all the same to you, can you maybe not end this right away? I don't want to have to tell everyone we broke up when I just barely told them we were dating. I don't want it to seem like a fling." She looked up at him to make sure he was dealing alright with this. He still had that idiotic grin on his face.

"Of course not. No flings for us." He smirked again. "Darling."

**********

As Lily and James ran out of the dorm Sirius looked over at Remus and Wes.

"Does that seem wrong to anyone else?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah…" Remus murmured, trying to keep his jaw from hanging down.

"I can't believe James is whipped." Wes said in awe.

"Whipped?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Where a girl has total control over the guy. Where they do whatever the girl says."

"Oh." Remus said confused. "OH!" He said again as it dawned on him. "Poor, whipped, James Potter."

**********

James sat down next to Lily at breakfast and put an arm around her shoulder.  She turned and would have normally glared at him, only now she couldn't.  People were staring at them, not yet believing what they were seeing.

"Hey Lil!" James said happily.

"Hi James" Lily said as noncoldly as possible. 

"Shh" James places a finger on her lips. "Sorry you're still a little tiffed." The meaning shown in his eyes. "Things'll get better."

With James finger on her lips she was too scared to talk, so she just nodded.

"Good. Now lets eat."

Everyone looked at them with shock in their eyes. Sirius had his mouth hanging open.

"What?" James asked.

"You, and Lil, and—" He couldn't go on.

"So?" He denied yet said nothing.

Lily's hand was resting on the table and she looked like she was about to burst into tears or start laughing. James placed a hand lightly on hers and stroked her thumb with his.

"Don't worry Lil." He whispered in her ear and then walked out, leaving her alone.

**********

Lily walked into her first class and sat down by Andromada and Sirius, not even looking at or for James.

How could he leave me alone like that?  All those questioning stares…how could he be so mean?!__

Sirius looked at James who just shrugged.

"Made her mad already eh Prongs?" He joked. 

"I dunno, Padfoot. I think so." He looked at her, catching her eyes and for some reason neither one could move away. "Although I don't know what I did. If I knew I could apologize." He grinned. "Then we could make-out. I mean…make-up."

Lily blushed, looked down, and ground her quill into the desk. Andromada glared at him.

"Not the right thing to say." She said coldly.

James walked over and grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"We'll be right back, Minnie."

Minevera didn't even want to say anything. She just rolled her eyes and started class.

**********

"What is wrong with you Lily?" James said, barreling controlling his temper.

"Wrong with me?! You're the one who left. I actually trusted you not to make a fool out of me." She kicked a wall. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You weren't being stupid. I _want_ you to trust me."

"How can I when I don't know what you're doing!"

"Just trust me and you won't need to know."

Lily turned her back to him. "I can't do that James."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Why can't you?" He whispered.

Lily sighed. This was a bad idea. James was to good at this. He actually made her believe they could get along. But he was probably pretending she was someone else, like Erin or somebody like that. "I don't know if I can, Potter."

James turned her around. "That's James to you now." And he leaned down and kissed her gently. "Come on. Let's get to class."

Lily followed and tried not to blush too much.

_He kissed me!_

**********

Month's passed and it was almost the end of the year.  Lily was still trying not to think of James as anything more than a friend, because they were actually kind of friends now. They held hands everywhere they went, but they hadn't kissed since that day in the hall. Not that James hadn't tried. Lily just wasn't sure she wanted that complication. James was probably frustrated that he'd waisted the whole year and hadn't got anything from it. 

They were leaving for home in two days, but the Gryffindor's had decided to have a party before they left. Since they had won the House and Quidditch cup.  Lily changed out of her robes and into jeans and a loose t-shirt. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. She looked somewhat boring, but she didn't want any attention today.

_'Not that I get it a whole lot anyway…' She thought._

Lily walked down the stairs, looking for James who normally was always waiting for her there. But, he wasn't.  She looked around and spotted him sitting by the fireplace talking to someone. A girl. But not any girl; he was talking to Erin.  He hadn't talked to her for a while, but he looked quite happy doing so now.  Lily hadn't expected their little fake dating thing to last this long. But since it had, she had just expected to end it during the summer. After they had both talked about ending it.  Now she had no one to hang out with. Sirius and Andromada were no where to be seen and doing who knows what, and Remus and Andrea were playing chess, since they  hadn't been able to play for a couple of days since he had been "sick".  She wouldn't talk to Peter for the life of her and James was talking to **her**. 

She walked back upstairs and plopped onto her bed and started reading _Hogwarts: A History.  As she read, a piece of burnt parchment fell out.  She reread one of the letters James had written her during the holidays.  But he had only been pretending, just like he had in the past month's.  A tear hit the paper and she finally realized something. She hadn't been. After a while she had started to like him. More than anyone else.  Something about them clicked, but it was over now. The tears kept flowing and she whipped them away._

_Why did it have to end so soon?_

**********

Lily sat in the train compartment, James giving her odd looks. She hadn't talked to him since the night of the party. Had tried not to even look at him. But every time she did look up she saw him giving her that odd look. Like as if he was asking her what he had done wrong. He hadn't done anything wrong, except talk to Erin, other then that he had done everything too right. 

_How could I have fallen for him and not even have realized it!?_

 She started thinking about how things were just going to feel weird. She'd try and pull a prank but would end up feeling guilty or feel bad if he got hurt. She could see it now, she'd turn his hair pink or something and then cry about it because it wasn't the color she had grown to like so much. 

She hit the bench she was sitting on and everyone looked at her.

"Lil, are you alright?" James asked.

No answer.

"Lil, are you alright?" Andromada asked.

"Yeah." Lily muttered. "Just a little upset that I have to go home and meet whoever it is Petunia's going to marry."

Andromada started giggling. "He must be dreadfully ugly if he likes her enough to marry her."

"And dreadfully boring." Added Andrea.

James walked over to Andromada and whispered something in her ear. Andromada started giggling again and then looked up at Lily.

"Lily, why aren't you talking to James?"

Lily's head shot up from the book she was reading. Andromada had asked this before and Lily had just told her it was none of her bloody business. Now she just tried to look confused. "James?"

"Yeah James. You know, messy hair, dreamy brown eyes, that evil grin. James!"

"Isn't that Sirius?" Lily grinned, and went back to reading her book.

Sirius puffed out his chest. "She thinks I have dreamy brown eyes."

Andromada threw a chess piece at him. "So do most girls. Just shut up though Siri." She turned back to Lily. "Come on, Lil. There's got to be a reason."

"Of course there's a reason. And as I said before it's none of your bloody business."

James then spoke up. "Yeah well it is my business since I'm the one being ignored. Why aren't you talking to me?" He sounded somewhat pained and very aggravated.

"If you don't know why should I tell you. Because obviously you don't know, which means you didn't realize it, which means you obviously don't care, which means—" Lily couldn't finish. She slammed her book shut and walked out of the room.

"James, I think you better go after her." Andromada muttered.

"You think?" Sirius asked. "That's a first." Another chess piece went flying across the room.

"I think you're right 'Dromada."

"James is thinking too? This is just a new day for all of us. The world must be coming to an end." Yet another chess piece went flying.

"Be back." James muttered as he walked out of the room, trying to figure out where Lily went.

**********

**This has been Chapter 11. Tune in next time to see if James and Lily make-out, I mean make-up, or if they wander around the train forever. Reviews are loved and comments or ideas are appreciated. Thank you to all those faithful reviewers!**

            **-Aly**


	12. The Wedding

**After taking forever I'm finally writing the awaited chapter 12!!! Woo hoo! *rotfl* Sorry it took so long. I could do tonz of excuses but I won't. Anyway here it is! (And I forgot to do the Halloween dance!!!! And that's SO important for this stories sequel!!! So I'm going to have to do that in Chapter 12 or 13 depending on how far this chapter goes)**

**Boys and Girls-Chapter 12**

**The Wedding**

James ran after Lily and grabbed her arm before she made it into the bathroom. Tears were starting to stream down her face and her eyes were closed. She hung her head in humiliation.

"Lily what's you're problem?" James asked softly, trying to keep his temper in check. A lot of things had happened over the summer and school year and he didn't want to lose that.

"You." Lily mumbled softly.

"Me? I thought you were over that."

"You're always been my problem James!"

"I thought we were friends now. I like being your friend Lil. What's wrong with being friends?"

Lily sighed. "I can't be your friend James. I tried. Really I did. And I ended up—" She stopped. _I ended up wanting more…and I can't just sit back and watch you be with her._

"Ended up what Lil?"

The tears kept falling and she could barely talk. "Please James? Please don't ask? Please just accept this?"

"I can't do that Lil." James stated firmly.

"Why not? You were fine leaving me alone yesterday. You didn't even realize I existed!"

"Yesterday? No one had even seen you yesterday. I looked!"

Lily shook her head. "Whatever James. You were having to much fun with **her." She spit the name out with such venom that James looked shocked.**

"Who?" He looked confused. "Erin?! She's going with Peter now. Is that what this is all about?" He grinned. " You were jealous."

"You embarrassed me, Potter."

"Sure I did. I gotta get back to the compartment though. You comin?"

Lily shook her head. He didn't get it! And she must have looked awful.

"Suit yourself. See ya in a bit, love." He walked away and back into the compartment.

"You always leave me alone." She whispered.

**********

Lily sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had never noticed before how the plaster sparkled. Of course she had never stared at her ceiling either.

Petunia was getting married. To a pig faced man who thought that Lily was even more freakish then Petunia did. His name was Vernon Dursely and his love was drills. They're wedding was in two weeks and Lily's parents had invited the Potters, much to Petunia's disgust, because they were now friends of the family and they felt that Lily needed to have friends there that weren't from the town. It would have been an understatement to say Lily was dreading the wedding.

**********

James sat on his roof staring up at the moon. Tomorrow he would see Lily again and he had no clue what was going to happen. Lily hadn't talked to him since the train. Hadn't even sent an owl. He could still picture the tears running down her cheek. He wasn't sure what had happened between him and Lily though. They had become friends and it was even funner then when they hadn't been.

He felt a woosh over him and heard the sound of something landing next to him.

"Hey Prongs." Sirus said while grinning.

"Hi" James sighed. 

"Don't say you still aren't happy! We've only been out of school for three weeks and you've been boring me to death!" He grinned. "Moping after Lily are we?"

"No." James almost shouted. "I get to see her tomorrow."

"I've already seen her this week. Twice." He smirked.

"Really? How is she? Did she mention me? Did she say what I did wrong? What—"

"Woah! Slow down! Too many questions. She seemed pretty good. She didn't mention a James…only an arrogant idiot. And mostly we just sat around and stared at her ceiling. Did you know it sparkles?"

James groaned. "I don't care if it sparkles! The arrogant idiot is me though…what did she say?"

"Umm…" Sirius sat in thought and then shrugged.. "Not much. Only how you're an uncaring dolt who doesn't understand anything."

"What? How am I any of those?"

Sirius grinned. "Obviously you don't understand James."

James humphed. "Well I still don't know what I did."

"It doesn't matter too much Prongs my boy. She'll get over it." He thought for a minute. "By the way are we ever going to tell Lily we took the potion. She's been asking me why we call each other Prongs and Padfoot and Wormtail."

James groaned again. "Never. She'd kill me!"

"Well you're the one that broke the promise to her."

"I didn't like her at all then! I was mad about the fact that she stole my cloak!"

"So because you like her now you don't want her to be any madder at you then she already is?"

"Yeah. Basically. I mean we can't tell her. Because then everyone else would have to know. Like Andromada and those guys. And they don't need to."

Sirius' eyes went wide and he turned and looked straight up into the sky. "You know the stars are really pretty tonight."

"Siri?"

"Hmm?" 

"Did you tell her?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Did you tell her about us?"

"Umm…I…I…I'm sorry James!"

"Padfoot how could you?!" James screamed.

"Well…you never said we couldn't tell friends…"

James hit his head. "Who have you told?"

"Just 'Dromada I promise."

"But her and Lil are best friends! I'm going to be dead soon!"

"Dromada won't tell. She said she wouldn't."

"Well…we'll see I guess…" James looked up at the sky again and wondered what kind of mess he had gotten himself into now.

**********

Lily brushed her hair. She looked like some poofy princess. She had a circle of white flowers around her hair and was wearing a long white dress with puffed sleeves and that flowed at the waist. She definitely did not want anyone, especially James Potter, to see her like this.

*****

James sat on his bed glaring at the tuxedo that was hanging on his door. Muggle weddings were a waste of time. Who wore stuff like this? His mom wanted him to comb his hair, not that it would do any good, but he always made it a practice to do what his mum said.

With a grimace he changed into the tux. It was one of the most uncomfortable things he had ever worn. What were Muggles thinking?! Dress robes were much easier and more comfortable. He felt like he could barely breathe in this thing! And Lily Evans was going to see him in it.

*****

Lily walked down the stairs of their home and saw the Potter's having Tea in the room right off of the entry hall. She took a deep breath, not sure if she was ready to see James yet or not.

James felt a tingling on his back and turned his head, his eyes landing on Lily. She looked absolutely amazing. He felt a little goofy in what he was wearing, but the look Lily gave him made him forget about that. She was still mad at him.

Lily's father stood up and walked to the stairs, "May I escort you to your seat, my fairest Princess?"

Giggling Lily put her hand on her fathers arm and let him lead her to the seat next to James. She smiled the smile that she'd been practicing upstairs.

"Hello James. I'm so glad you could come." She said cordially.

"Um..yeah…sure…it was no problem." He looked confused. I thought she was mad at me.

**********

Lily snored softly as the vows were said.

"Do you Petunia Marie Evans take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health—"  
  


At this point James stopped listening. His mother elbowed him again, trying to keep him awake. Suddenly a huge snort was heard throughout the congregation. 

"Wa? Whatever it was I didn't do it." Lily murmured and let her head droop again. 

Lily mum nudged her. "Lily dear the weddings over." And led her out to the reception outside, James right on their tails.

*****

"Can I have this dance?"

Lily looked up at the boy who was asking her. He was short, fat, and looked like he was a member of Vernon's family.

"Um…" Lily thought of ways to say no without being rude. "Well—"  
  
"She's already promised the dance to me." She heard James say.

She tried to smile but it didn't work. "Yeah. Sorry…maybe next time?" And walked quickly over to James. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your hide from that disgrace of my sex." He grinned.

"I would have been just fine you—"

"Lily!" Nikki screamed and came up hugging her. She looked at James who she recognized from last summer. "James, right?"

"At your service." He said while kissing her hand.

Lily made a face. "At your service." She wanted to gag.

"I didn't know you two were going out. I mean I could have guessed but…well you know. I don't see Lil too often and I miss out on the details of her life."

"I am not and will NEVER go out with James Potter."

"We went out during the school year…she's just a little…bitter"

"You dumped her?!" Nikki said shocked.

James looked confused. "No…why would you…"

"He left me for another woman." Lily said, totally enjoying this now.

"What? James how could you?!" Nikki screamed at him. "If you broke her heart I'll—"  
  
"Lily and I need to talk." James said looking grim. "We'll be right back."

"James, if you have anything to say to me you can say it right here."

James thought of something Lily would understand he couldn't talk to anyone but her about. "Um…it's about…the potion."

"Fine" Lily groaned. "Be right back Nikki."

They walked over by the refreshment stand and Lily took a glass of punch. "So what about it? Is it ready?"

"Um…well…it was ready at least a year ago…"

"What?" Lily looked confused and then angry. "You already used it?"

"Well…um…" He bite his lip. "Yeah."

"YOU JERK!" She screamed. 

James looked up. She looked like she was about ready to murder him. She grabbed a fork and he started running. "She's going to eat me!!"

"You wouldn't taste good enough! You'd be rotten! But you can eat this!" Lily pushed him into the giant cake Petunia had ordered and was standing by. James went crashing into the cake and the cake went everywhere. Including on Petunia.

"LILY DAWN EVANS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She sobbed and ran into the house.

**********

Lily sat on the ground cleaning up cake pieces. "This is all your fault Potter."

"My fault?! You're the one who pushed me into the cake!"

"Well if you hadn't taken the potion without me I wouldn't have gotten upset!"

"Well you should take temper management classes!"

"Well you should see your therapist!"

"I don't have a therapist!"

"Well then you need one you---you---"She thought of a good insult but it just wasn't coming.

"Lily why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you lied to me! That's all you ever do is lie to me Potter!"

"What's the point in even telling you the truth? No one even cares what you think."

"That's it." She grabbed the bottom of her dress and pounced. "You're a dead man now Potter."

They rolled around on the cake strewn grass. Lily pulling at his hair and kicking where ever she could; James trying to pin her.

"Stop moving, dang it!" He yelled.

She spit on him "You!"

James finally got her pinned and tried to catch his breath. " Now why did you do that?"

She glared at him. "Do what?"

"You spit on me! AND you jumped on me!" He grinned. "I mean I knew you wanted me but I didn't think you wanted me that bad."

Lily gasped. "You're impossible James!!"

"I know." He bent down and kissed her softly. "But you know you love me." He teased.

_That's the problem James._

**********

**Don't you all just wanna kill me for stopping there? Prolly. *lol* But you gotta love me cuz I'm in charge of the way the story turns out. We wouldn't want James to "mysteriously" get food poisoning or something. *lol* Anyway review!! If it weren't for the reviews telling me to get this out quickly I prolly wouldn't have. See how important you are?! Anyway Luv ya'll!**


	13. The Dance

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I've had a few mishaps with it. And here are just the normal disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter or have any affiliation with it except my own obsession. And I'd also just like to point out that I really don't think James is a jerk—he's just written that way in this story sometimes. And I'd like to thank Jayce for helping me with some of the more "difficult" parts where only a guy can help *lol* Thanks!! (And I'd of course like to thank my bestest friends Andrea and Manda (who have helped me with my stories) and my beta reader Aly. Love ya guys!) And this story should be finished in 2-3 chapters. This chapter also hasn't been edited cuz I wanted to get it out asap. Songs used are It's Your Love (duet of Faith Hill and Tim McGraw) and Right Here waiting for you (Richard Marx).**

**Boy Against Girl – Chapter 13**

**The Dance**

James looked in the mirror and smiled. He was a prefect! So was Sirius and Remus, but other then that he wasn't sure if anyone else he knew was. 'Maybe Lily is one.' He thought hopefully. He had tried to be friends with her after the wedding. They had been so close during the past school year, telling each other everything. She'd been a little weird this summer. That was the only word he could use to describe her actions toward him. She would barely even look at him! He'd tried talking to her about it, but she'd never answer. He didn't know what he could to do to get her to talk to him again—but he was determined to find out. This was, after all, his sixth year. To add to his success he was Quidditch Captain. The only thing he couldn't say he was happy about was his friendship with Lily, but that was soon to change.

**********

Lily shined her prefects badge. It was so…perfect. She'd tried hard to always excel and knew it was starting to pay off. The thought of all the school work she'd have to do to remain at the top of her class made her a little queasy, but other then that she was so excited to go to school and be able to see all of her friends again. The only person she'd really seen a lot of was James. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. Her head kept telling her she shouldn't like him; that all it was doomed to be was disaster, but her heart wouldn't listen. The only way to stop from liking him was to stay away, but James was so impossible!

**********

After the sorting, but during the feast, James tried to look over at Lily. Had she purposefully sat next to Sirius and Remus so that he couldn't look her straight in the eye? She'd played Chess with Remus the whole time on the train and hadn't said hardly a word to him. Why was she acting so weird? "Hey Lily, you know how we were going to go to the dance last year, but it got cancelled cause of those muggle killings?"

"Um yeah." She muttered.

"Well do you wanna go this year?"

'_Think of an excuse…I'm going with Remus? No, he'll want to take Andrea, who looks so much prettier this year! Um…Sirius will take Andromada…and I'd never go with Peter…um…she was stuck!' _ "Yeah of course, James. It'll be fun." She replied with a smile.

"Great! We can talk about that later. I have to go to sleep now and think over some Quidditch stuff. G'night everyone!" He walked around the table to where Lily was and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left towards the Common Room.

Lily started blushing. _What was he doing?_

"So you two are still dating?" Erin asked in her screechy voice.

"Umm….I don't know?" Lily said, befuddled at what to answer.

"Oh you poor thing! It's ok though. James usually doesn't stay with any one person for too long so if he's still even remotely with you after a whole year and a summer you should feel blessed."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed." And left the room.

Andromada glared at her. "Lily is going through a really tough time right now. You had no right to say any of that too her." And chased after Lily.

Sirius got up. "Dromada wait for me!"

Remus looked at Andrea, and she looked at him and they both nodded and stood up from the table. "Good night." And followed the rest of the group out.

**********

Lily stormed into the Common Room where James was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. She stopped when she saw him. "Hi James. I thought you were going to be in your dorm."

"Yeah but I figured it'd be quiet in here since no one would be here." He gave her one of his grins.

"Fine, if you don't want me to be here I'll leave!" And she turned to leave the common room again. Something, or rather someone, grabbed her arm.

"Lily, you know I didn't mean it that way. I love being anywhere near where you are."

"James…"

"What is wrong Lily? You hardly even acknowledge that I exist anymore." She still wasn't looking at him.

"It's complicated…" They heard footsteps coming toward the common room and they both rolled their eyes.

"I think we need to talk." James said simply.

"There's nothing to talk about."

James turned her around. "I think there's a lot that we need to talk about. Unfortunatly…"

Andromada bursting through the common room door interrupted him. "I can't believe what Erin said! That little pig had no right."

James looked over at Lily. "Lil what happened?"

"It's nothing." She mumbled.

"Nothing? When someone purposefully rubs something in your face that they know will bother you it's something." Andromada fumed.

Lily looked at Andromada and pleaded with her eyes. Lily had cried so many nights when she had told Andromada about her feelings for James and how she hated the fact that Erin and him had been a couple.

"What are you all talking about?" James almost yelled.

Just then Sirius, Remus, and Andrea burst into the room. 

"Lil, I can't believe she did that to you."

"That little brat! Someone should drop her off a tower."

"Lily, it'll be ok. If you want me to beat her up I will." The three said at once.

"What did I miss?!" James now yelled.

The three looked surprised to see him. Andromada had obviously told Sirius and Andrea must have told Remus. She sighed and started walking up to the Girls Dorm's.

"Not that easy Lily." James pulled her back again. He wanted so much to be a part in her life and she was keeping him out! He hated seeing her hurt in the first place, like she had been most of the summer, but to see all of his closest friends know about what was making her this way made it even worse. "Everybody if you would please leave. Lily and I need to talk."

Andromada bit her lip but gave Lily a squeeze. "It'll be ok."

Sirius looked at James. "Be careful."

Remus nodded in agreement.

Andrea gave Lily a hug. She was actually taller then Lily now. "Be strong."

Lily smiled at everyone, trying not to roll her eyes and their dramatics, and walked over to the couch. "Yes oh mighty one who can control everyone when he deems it necessary? You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Lil, don't act that way. I think we really need to talk and I can't do that with all of them in here. And why do they all get to know whatever this big secret is that's so 'unimportant' when it obviously is ruining your life!"

"I'll get over it." _I hope._

"What you don't seem to understand is that it's ruining my life not knowing." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know we haven't always gotten along, but that all seemed to change last year."

"James…"

"I'm not quite finished yet." He smiled slightly. "Lily, I care for you a lot…and that's kinda scary for me. I can't help but feel more complete and safe when I'm around you. And whenever I look into your eyes it's like I'm holding you, and I never want to let you go."

This was not the James that Lily had been prepared to face. She'd thought he'd try and get her to tell him everything that was going on, and she'd be prepared to lie…but this was different. "James…you're scaring me…"

"Lily, every time you walk into the same room as me I can't help but stare and wish that you could love me the same way that I love you."

Lily stared up at to him. She wanted to yell '_But I do love you James!_' But she didn't know if this was just a line or…she bit her lip. "James…"

James moved Lily right in front of the fireplace so that the fire reflected in her beautiful green eyes. "I want this to be perfect." He whispered and leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, Lily Evans." 

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too James."

**********

James held Lily's hand as they walked to class. "The dance is going to be a costume one again, so what should we go as?"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Lily asked. "No…too tragic."

"Who?"

Lily laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say, hun." He smiled.

Sirius and Andromada burst out of a corridor. "We have our idea!" They laughed.

"Um should we be scared?" James asked.

Sirius just grinned. "You guys will see." And then they ran down the hall holding hands.

Lily looked worried. "Those two." She shook her head.

"I don't know what we'll be yet, but I'll be good." James grinned. 

"Uh oh!" Lily laughed. "But we'd better get to class. Prefect's can't be late you know."

James groaned. "I knew I'd end up regretting this!"

**********

Lily ran down the corridors. "There's no way on earth your gonna catch me, Potter!" She said laughing.

"Wanna bet?" James replied while chasing after her.

"10 galleons says you can't." Laughed Andromada, who was watching the couple.

James stopped for a moment. "Your on." Then went back to chasing Lily. "I'll get you my pretty."

Lily didn't stop for a moment. She headed toward the stairs that were the fastest shortcut towards the girl's bathroom. 

"Cheater!" He yelled. If she was going to cheat so was he. He took out the Marauder's Map that his friends had made over the summer. There was a passage way somewhere around here. He walked up to a gargoyle and mumbled some words. A passage opened and he started running. He could see the dot that said 'Lily Evans' above it. He was getting closer to her. He came out the end of the passageway and tackled her. "Hah!" 

Lily screamed. "How did you do that?!" 

James just grinned and kissed her. "I have my ways." He bent down to kiss her again and Lily pushed him off.

"None of that Mr. Potter." He heard Prof. McGonagall say.

"Err…hello Professor. Lily and I, we were just…"

"I don't think I want to know what you were doing. This is unacceptable behavior from Prefects. You should be glad I was the only one who saw you. Now I suggest you go and finish your homework and get ready for the Halloween Ball."

"Yes Professor." James and Lily said in unison. Once Prof. McGonagall was out of sight they went into hysterics. 

"Did you see her face?!" Lily asked.

"None of that Mr. Potter." James said in a high Scottish accent.

Lily started laughing again as Sirius and Andromada came up the stairs.

"I believe you owe me 10 galleons Andromada." James grinned.

**********

Walking toward the common room. "Lily we don't know what Sirius and Andromada are going to be, Remus can't go—"

"Why can't Remus go?" Lily asked.

"Umm…you know."

"Oh!" It dawned on her that it was going to full moon. "What is Andrea gonna do?"

"What does Andrea have to do with anything?" James asked lost.

"Don't you know anything about your best friends James? They've liked each other for a year now, and have started holding hands. I mean duh!"

"Um…yeah…I knew that."

"Sure honey." Lily said while patting his shoulder.

"Anyway back to the subject, what are we going to go as? I mean the dance is tonight!"

"Hmmm…good question." Lily thought for a moment and then started giggling and whispered something into his ear.

"No! There is no way on earth I'm going to do that Lily Dawn Evans."

Lily pouted. "Don't you love me?" James' face didn't change. "Look it'll be funny and you'll look adorable!"

"No!! I will not look adorable. I'll look an idiot."

"You look like that already." Lily mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." She grinned. "Come one Jamie it'll be cool."

James groaned. "Fine. But no curls."

**********

James walked down the stairs wearing a short white toga, his normally black hair was blonde and had curls in it, and he was wearing a wreath of leaves. He wasn't wearing a smile however. Lily looked up at him as if she was trying not to laugh. James was so cute as a cherub! _(aka one of those little angels like cupid kinda)_ James looked down at Lily and tried not to stare. She was wearing a long and flowing red robe, that actually went well with her hair, horns, a tail, and a…a pitchfork thing. She looked gorgeous for the devil. 

_"If that's what the devil really looked like I wouldn't mind going to Hell.__ No matter how hot it was."_ James thought. "Lily, you look, you look…wow."

Lily giggled and bit her lip. "Thanks James." She walked up to him and ran her hands through his curls. "You certainly look different, but cute anyway. Kind of like a Timmy Geoble."

"Who?"

She giggled. "An american muggle."

James didn't know who he was, but he knew he didn't like that fact that Lily thought he was cute.

They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace waiting for Sirius and Andromada to come down. When the heard the clanking of armor they looked toward the boys dorms. Nothing. They looked at the girls and there was a girl tromping down the stairs.

"Um…who are you?" Lily asked.

The unknown person raised the lid of her helmet to reveal a grinning Andromada. "Great costume huh? We had to pinch it from one of the halls, but Dumbledore won't mind." She said.

"Um if you're a knight, what is Sirius? Or are you not really going together?" James asked, looking somewhat worried.

Just then Sirius came gliding down the stairs, his hair was poofed, and he was wearing makeup. He was also wearing a light blue dress.

Lily gasped. "That's mine!"

Sirius grinned. "We had to make it longer and a bit wider, but I wanted to wear light blue and Andromada wouldn't let me do it to her light blue dress."

James was holding his stomach laughing hysterically.

Sirius looked over at him. "Who is that…froofhead?"

"I'm your best friend, Mr. First Wizard Drag Queen." James grinned.

"Actually I'll have to correct you there. I'm a DiD."

"What?" James and Lily said in unison.

Sirius sighed as if they were too stupid to get it. "Damsel in Distress."

Lily started laughing hysterically. "You guys are too funny. But I hate to be the one to break up this…whatever we are…but if we don't leave soon we won't even be fashionably late."

"What about Andrea?" Andromada asked.

"She isn't coming." James but in before Lily could say anything.

"She didn't wanna go if Remus couldn't." Lily supplied the rest.

"Ah. Wouldn't Remus want her to go anyway?"

"Yeah." Sirius said. "But he doesn't know."

**********

Andrea snuck into the boy's dorm and took out James' carefully hid cloak. There was no way she was going to let Remus do this alone with out his best friends. She had seen how they got the tree to open and figured she'd find someway to do it. She walked down toward the Whomping Willow and grabbed a long stick that was close by. She pushed the knot she had seen pushed so many times and walked into the opening under it.

**********

James took Lily's hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Nothing would please me more." She smiled.

_(I know they didn't have this song then but I like it!!)_

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

James pulled Lily closer and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too James." She whispered back.

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love.._

Sirius walked Andromada away from the punch. "We haven't danced yet."

"I know." She whispered, pulling him to the dance floor.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…_

**********

Andrea stood by the door to the Shrieking Shack, hearing Remus' howls of pain. 

_'How can Remus stand this alone?' _ She thought. "Well he survived alone for the first eleven years of his life."

She slowly put her hand on the knob and turned the handle. She took a deep breath and walked into the room, hearing the rabid sounds of the werewolf inside. Walking into the room she saw the large wolf, with the same color hair as Remus.

"Remus it's me." She whispered hoping he'd be recognizing her voice. She hadn't totally read all about werewolf's as she had hoped. 

The werewolf, or Remus, growled. Andrea bit her lip. "Remus…." She murmured worriedly. He howled and lunged at Andrea.

Andrea shrieked in terror and backed into the corner.

**********

**Great place to end it huh? Next chapter will be out soon!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. The Pain

**Alright here is Chapter 14! And you know the regular disclaimer. If it's not familiar to you it's probably mine, if it's familiar it's J.K. Rowlings.**

**Boy Against Girl – Chapter 14**

**The Pain**

Remus sat next to Andrea in the Hospital Wing, holding his head in his hands. He had never thought that he'd wake up and see the girl he loved lying there on the floor with blood around her. He knew how to explain it though; he'd bitten her. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them again everything would be normal. At least as normal as things could be when you were a werewolf. Someone patted his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Remus." A soft female voice said.

He looked up into green eyes, that weren't as bright as they used to be. "How can you say that? It is my fault Lily! If it weren't for me she wouldn't be here right now."

"Remus, it's partly Andrea's fault too. She should have known better then to be in there with you when you were like that. You have no control over your actions when your…you know."

He shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to come back to Hogwarts next year."

Lily gasped. "Remus how could you say something like that! It's not your fault! Andrea wouldn't want you to be acting this way."

"Lily, I know that Andrea won't blame me, if she ever even wakes up. And don't tell me not to think like that, I know it's true. She might not wake up Lily! How am I supposed to deal with that? And it will be MY fault! Not only will I not be able to deal with that, but what about her parents. Lily, they aren't going to want me back here, and neither will anyone else. Lily I could bite anyone! I'm not safe!"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him. "Remus, no one but us and a few of the teachers know what happened, and even then we aren't sure if that really happened."

"Someone's going to have to tell her parents…"

"She was by the Forbidden Forest, anything can happen back there. For all you know she was attacked by something there and made it to the Shack to see you."

"I know what happened."

"Do you? Do you really honestly know that you did that? You can't! You don't remember what happens when you're like…that."

Remus looked up at her and then put his head back in his hands.

"Remus." No reaction. "I'll come back later. But remember this, Andrea's my best friend too."

**********

Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing; she had to talk to someone.

"Hello, Evans." A smooth voice said behind her.

She whipped the tears, took a deep breath and turned around. "What do you want, Snape?"

"Testy, testy. It's a shame what happened to that friend of yours."

Lily glared at him. "Look Snape I'm going through a hard time, so if there is a human under all the grease just leave me alone. Please?"

Severus smiled slightly. "The high and mighty Lily Evans is asking me politely? I could die of shock."

"Please do."

"Oh you said it again." He chuckled, only it didn't sound like a normal chuckle, there was something…behind it. His eyes changed as well, as if they were trying to hide something.

"Severus I know you enjoy tormenting me, and I have to admit I enjoy getting you back, but this really isn't a good time. So unless you have something important to say, which I doubt, I'm going to leave."

"I don't know why that girl is in the Hospital Wing, but I do know it has something to do with Lupin and I intend to find out." Lily glared at him and opened her mouth. "But, that's not why I sought you out."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, what do you want?"

Suddenly he started whispering. "I can't talk right now, but there's something you need to know. I…I don't want to see you get hurt by this…maybe you could stop it…I don't know…" He rushed the words out in a low whisper.

"Snape, what are you talking about?"

"I can't talk right now, I'm probably being watched, but…meet me in the Potions Room at midnight."

"I don't know if I should trust you about this."

Snape gave her a look, one that she had never seen on his face, anguish and pleading. "Please?"

"Fine. But I swear Snape if anything happens to me you'll be sorry." She walked away, and continued her search for James.

Severus sighed. "I already am."

**********

James saw Lily turn a corner and he hugged her tightly while he kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

She started sobbing again. "It's not fair! Why did this have to happen? Why James? Why?"

"I don't know. No one ever does. We just have to…learn how to deal with this."

Lily stepped back and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "My best friend in the entire world is lying in the hospital wing because she was bitten by a werewolf. If she lives she'll be one for the rest of her life, IF she lives. I'm supposed to deal with this?"

"Lily one of my best friends IS a werewolf."

"It's different for you James…you didn't know Remus before he was what he is. I don't know how Andrea is going to deal with this. That's the part that worries me the most."

"Don't you think Remus will try and help her?" James almost yelled at her.

"I can't do this right now James…just…just go away!" Lily pushed him aside and ran toward her dorm, tears running down her cheek. James just looked at her in shock as she ran away. "What did I do wrong?"

**********

Lily walked down the steps to the dungeon toward the Potions room. She wasn't sure whether she should be doing this or not, but she had never seen Severus Snape look so vulnerable in his life. "He just better not be faking it," She muttered.

"Lily is that you?" She heard someone whisper.

"Yeah it is Snape. What do you want?"

"Lily this is serious, I'm risking a lot in telling you this." Snape replied mournfully.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm risking a lot by even being here. So get on with it."

"You need to be careful. Some things are being planned, attacks, and it includes your family."

Lily froze. "What?! I don't believe you!"

Severus looked distraught. "Lily, I'm serious here. No matter how far I've gone in the past in trying to get you to notice me I would never tell you something like this. The Dark…I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after you, and he's trying to get to you by getting your parents."

"Getting me to notice…" The lightbulb turned on. "You like me?" Severus blushed. "Nevermind that." Lily said. "How do you know this? And since you do why are you even telling me?"

"Because I've…Lily I've done some things I'm not proud of. I joined the Dark Lord…you know…Volde….nevermind I can't say it…well I joined him a year ago." Horror shone in Lily's eyes. "I had to Lily. You don't understand!"

Lily glared at him. "Your right. I don't." And started to walk away.

Severus grabbed her arm. "I promised my mom I would. Does that justify it at all?"

"What?"

"You know the whole deathbed stories? Well my mum was hurt real bad by some mudblo—" He stopped as Lily glared at him. "By some half bloods I mean, and as she was dying she made me promise to follow the Dark Lord. So when Lucious did…and you didn't hear that from me…I did too." He sighed and let go of her arm. "I'm not proud of it. I was at first, but they're scary Lily. The things they do, you don't even want to know. But I couldn't let you not know what they were planning."

"Severus…you have to tell Dumbledore." She said softly.

"What?" Panic shone in his eyes. "I can't do that Lily. That is one thing I absolutely cannot do. Not even for you."

"Then you're not helping at all! You're letting innocent people die!! Think of all the people you could save by telling him!"

"Lily, it's not the people I care about. It's knowing that when your parents die you're going to be hurt."

She shook her head. "Well guess what? Those other people have family's too! They'll feel exactly what I'm feeling right now! And my parents aren't going to die Severus. I'm going to save them."

Severus laughed. "You think you can?"

Lily glared at him. "Goodbye Severus. Thank you for telling me." And she ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" Was all she heard from below her.

**********

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I will not allow myself to cry." Lily told herself.

Sirius came from behind her and lightly poked her side. "You sure do talk to yourself don't you? Why would you cry Lil?"

She looked at him and he was shocked by what he saw. She looked beaten. There was no spirit in her eyes, and that was saying something. 

"Lil what happened? Who did that to you? I swear I'll—"

Lily placed her mouth over his hand and tried to smile. "I was just told some pretty disturbing stuff, that's all. I'm not sure if I should believe it, but I can't help myself."

Suddenly she stared bawling, she couldn't stop the tears or the sobs that wracked her body. Sirius had no idea what to do.

"Um, Lily…it'll be ok?" He said while patting her hair.

"Oh Siri!" She managed.

Sirius picked her help, and Lily didn't even noticed. "I'm uh gonna take you up to James. And please stop crying before someone sees us out this late."

When they walked into the common room James was pacing the floor. He looked up and saw Lily in Sirius' arms, sobbing frantically. He glared at Sirius, as if it was his fault, but saw the confusion in his eyes and took Lily from his arms.

"Lily what's the matter?" He asked softly, stroking her hair while whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"James!" She started sobbing harder. "My-m-my p-p-parents."

Fear clouded his eyes. "Are they alright?! Lily if anyone hurt them—" His sentence faded away. He didn't know how to help. "Lily you've gotta talk to me here so I can help."

"H-he said." She stared crying harder, if that was possible. "He said…"

"Just do it slowly if it'll make it easier. He said what?"

"My parent's are going to die James!" She sobbed, her head in his shoulder. "And…And I can't do…I can't do a thing…to…to stop it."

"Lily you don't know that for sure." He said. All he could do was stroke her hair and back.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Yes I do, James." And she got off his lap and ran up to her room, leaving James to stare up at her door.

**********

The next morning Lily was late and there was a hush over the hall. Everyone, except the slytherins, seemed depressed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked James quietly.

James looked at her sadly. "Muggle killings. They…they don't yet know exactly who…only that…" He coughed and whispered. "That Voldermort did it."

Lily looked terrified. Her parents! She hadn't saved them! There was nothing she could have done! Why did this have to happen to her? She tried not to cry. "They have no idea who it was?"

James shook his head. "No. But I'm sure it wasn't your parents." He hugged her close. "And even if it was I'm still here for you."

She looked into his eyes, "You know I love you James." She choked with emotion. "But…it's not the same…"

He stroked her hair. "I know Lil. I know."

She waited for the mail. Hoping for the letter from her parents that she usually got once a day. As the owls flew in hers dropped a letter in front of her. It wasn't the right kind of envelope. It looked too stuffy. Carefully she opened it, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

_Lily-_

_ This is the last letter you will **ever**__get from me and I never want to hear from you again. You have ruined my life! First you become the freak that you are, and then because of you they took away Mummy and Dad. They didn't ever love me as much as they loved you. I know that now even though I'm sure I knew it then. Vernon won't allow me to speak to you, and I don't think I'll miss it. We never spoke much anyway. But we still were sisters, even though nothing a like. I feel sorry for your future and I hope you get blown up someday just like Mummy. They didn't deserve to die, even though they never realized what I freak you were. You have brought ruin upon me and I don't ever want to see you again, not even at the funeral. They're being cremated because their bodies are so disfigured from whatever was done to them. I didn't want them to be left like that for always. The burial is private and your not invited. Since you are my sister I wish you whatever joy you may get out of your life, but stay out of mine. _

_ Petunia_

Lily didn't know what to say. Tears were streaming down her cheek. Her parents where dead and she had failed them. All because she was a stupid witch. Petunia was right! She was a freak. A wretched horrible person who had led her only family to disaster and even her sister had forsaken her. What a life she led. Just because of her her parents were dead, her sister never wanted to speak to her again, her best friend who had always been like a sister was lying up in the hospital wing dying. She had nothing left.

James looked at her. Not sure what was going on. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her softly. "What did the letter say?" He asked quietly, wishing he would be able to comfort Lily to the best of his ability, knowing the information wasn't good.

"My parents are dead." Lily said ironically. Not even sure whether to be sad. "My sister never wants to speak to me again, and my parents are dead." She slowly rose from the table to went towards the doors. James chased after her and walked beside her. She didn't say anything as they walked. No more tears escaped her eyes. "James…could I be alone for a minute?" She asked as they reached the common room.

He looked tortured. "If that's what you really want." He said while he caressed her cheek.

She nodded and walked up to her room, alone. That's what she was in the world now. She didn't deserve the love of James, or anyone else. She was a failure. She had tried her whole life to be the person everyone wanted her to be. But she had never gotten to please the person she really wanted to. She looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize the person she saw. The green eyes weren't sparkling, her hair hung limp, and her skin looked shallow. She took the scissors from Andromada's bag and slowly began cutting her hair. Shuddering whenever a lock would hit the ground. When she finished she looked at the reflection. Her hair now went only to her chin, and she looked quite ugly, exactly the way she felt. She went to look out the window at the sky, and the moon seemed to laugh at her. Such a silly girl she was. The stars didn't look as bright as they had before and she felt an emptiness she had never experienced. She couldn't live this way . She didn't want to live this way. And that thought scared her.

**********

**Sorry to end here. Review and I'll write faster. I'm just a little depressed right now if you all didn't notice. PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry this chapter took so long in getting out I've just been pretty busy lately. If you have any thoughts or suggestions write those in your review as well. Thanks!!!**

**Aly**** (Shel)**


	15. The Recoveries

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get out. (A Year!!!) I had it written out a while ago and things never got to the point where I could get it on my paper, and then I lost the notebook I had it written down in. Hopefully this chap will be as good as I want it to be. Thank you to all of my fans who have stuck with the story!! Especially Annjanae who reminded me that I loved fanfiction. =D Thanks everybody and sorry!**

**Boy Against Girl-The Recoveries**

**By: Aly**

Remus sat on his chair, still looking at Andrea. Life wasn't fair! Why did he have to have bitten her? Why did he have to be a werewolf? He raked his hand through his hair and sighed. And now Lily's problems too.

Hearing footsteps he turned to see Dumbledore walking toward him.

"Ah. You are still here, young Remus?" He said, eyes somewhat still twinkling.

Remus sighed. "I don't want to leave her."

Nodding Dumbledore continued. "Yes that I can tell. You do not have much to worry about."

"What?"

"It would seem that our young student is on the mend."

"Will she be alright?" He gasped.

"As well as she can be. It seems as if there is something in her fighting against it. Also I believe that the potions we have given her are helping as well."

"Is…Is she going to be a … a you know? Like me?"

Dumbledore smiled and patted his shoulder. "You never know Mr. Lupin. There is always the possibility. We just don't know yet."

"I'll pack my bags." Remus muttered and began to stand up.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "For what? There isn't a break in the school year right now. Although you have missed a few classes, but I'm sure that your teachers will allow you to make up the work."

Remus stared at him in shock. "I'm not safe! No one is going to want me here."

"Plenty of people want you here, including Andrea's parents. No one else needs to know of the incident."

Remus smiled out of relief. He wasn't going to have to leave! "Thank you Professor!"

"Don't worry young man. Things will work out to the way they should."

He smiled again and nodded as Dumbledore walked out. He actually felt hope. Maybe if Andrea's parents had forgiven him, she could too. And then maybe he could forgive himself…but that didn't seem likely at the moment. Walking away from her, he looked out of the window at the stars. It was peaceful. It was also the first night since Halloween that he felt calm and at rest.

"Remus." He heard Andrea say in his day dreams of forgiveness. He didn't answer, not wanting to burst the image of her being awake.

"Remus Lupin, I swear if you don't talk to me right now I'll never speak to you again."

Turning in disbelief Remus looked over at Andrea sitting up in her bed. Her golden blonde hair was somewhat tangled, her skin was pale, and the bags under her eyes looked even darker with her eyes open.

"Yo—You're awake!"

She looked at him olddly and smiled. "Well you can't expect me to sleep for hundreds of years. I'm no Sleeping Beauty."

"You look beautiful to me." He whispered so she could barely hear him.

She groaned  and rolled her eyes. "Very untrue, but thank you all the same."

He smiled and sat back in his chair. "I can't tell you how happy I am you're awake. I was—" He stopped talking and blushed.

"You were what?"

"I—I missed you. And I was so very worried."

"I'm sorry I went down there…I didn't want you to be alone…I know what could happen, but I didn't care because—" Now she was the one to stop talking.

"You made me say, so you have to spill this time."

"Well I guess there were a couple of good reasons. The main is that I knew you couldn't really hurt me."

"Couldn't really hurt you?! You've been in a coma for a few days. You may end up being a werewolf! How could I not—"

Andrea put a hand on his mouth. "I wasn't nearly finished yet." She took her hand off of his mouth and bit her lip. "I'm anamangi."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? How? When?"

Laughing Andrea answered him. "I'm anamangi." She repeated. "And I took the same potion James, Siri, and Peter did." She waited  as shock rested on his face and nodded. "Yes I knew what they were doing, so I started one of my own as well."

"Does—"

"No. No one knows. And I don't think I really want any of them to know."

"I suppose if that's the way you want it. Although you should tell some people. They have at least some right to know."

Andrea laughed. "Look who's talking. Mr. "I can't tell anyone that I'm a werewolf because they might shun me." You Didn't tell anyone. We all had to guess or fnd out ourselves."

"Yes, but that'd different." He pleaded.

"What do you mean that's different?" She practically yelled.

"Well, being an anamangi is cool. It's an accomplishment. Being a werewolf is a bad thing. I hurt people." He ran his hand in her blonde hair. "I'm Dangerous."

She smiled coyly up at him. "I don't think you're that dangerous."

He raised his eyebrows at the look and statement. "Well maybe you should."

She smiled and it brought more light to her eyes, and a little bit of color to her face. "Perhaps."

**********

Lily walked down the stairs, holding James' hand for support. She'd stayed in her room for most of the night, pondering how she was going to handle the new situations. There seemed to be so many problems and nothing to do to solve any of it. Luckily James had been there for her, and she knew her other friends would be just as supportive, only she didn't want to answer any of their questions. She wasn't sure that she could deal with that right now. All that she wanted to do was forget this whole week had happened.

When they made it into the common room it was almost completely empty, except for their friends who were sprawled across the floor still sleeping.

"Well, at least I don't have to answer any questions." She said softly.

"As soon as they moved into the room an alarm started to sound. Lights flashed and the floor began to vibrate. Sirius lept up from where he had been sleeping and held his teddy bear in from of him in a way that reminded Lilly of a gun.

"You'll never get me alive!" He screamed and started to laugh maniacally when he opened his eyes and allowed them to focus on the light. "Oh it's you two." He grinned. "Have fun cuddly all night?"

"Lily laughed softly and relief showed on her face. "Oh yeah." She said and kissed James on the cheek."

Everyone else started to wake up and it was obvious they weren't sure what to say.

Andromeda blinked a few times and managed to say, "Love you Lil." And then feel back onto the couch.

Peter looked around warily, his eyes scanning the area as if waiting for something to come out and attack him.

Sirius was the only one who seems to be acting somewhat normal. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Things'll turn out all right." He kept her close and whispered into her hair. "And if you ever get sick of ol' Jamsieboy here I'll be there for you."

Smiling, Lily hugged him back. "Thank you Siri."

They chatted for a few moments and then the common room door opened and Remus walked in with Andrea.

Lily gasped and jumped up. "Oh my heart! And!" She hugged her and tackled her to the floor. "You're ok!!"

Laughing Andrea hugged her back. "Or I was until you attacked me." Lily still held on tightly. "Lily," Andrea gasped. "I can't breathe."

"Oh." She stepped back and Andrea got a full view of Lily's now short hair and red eyes.

"What happened, Lil?"

Finger her hair, Lily bit her lip. "My parents were killed in some muggle killings."

Hugging her as tightly as she could Andrea started crying. "Oh Lily! I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok now."

Andrea gave her a disbelieving look. "That was a fib if I ever heard one."

"Alright, so I'm not totally ok, but I will be."

Andrea hugged her again. "You better."

Remus walked up and gave her a hug as well. "I'm sorry about your parents Lil. They were great people."

Tears glistened in her eyes and she nodded. "Yeah they really were."

**********

The months passed slowly and everything started to become more normal. Madame Pomfrey proclaimed Andrea to have been healed and her and Remus were closer than ever. Lily was smiling more than she had right after the attack, but it was close to the end of the school year and her new worry was where she was going to be staying until she turned eighteen.

"Maybe you can go to the continent with me and my family. I'm sure they won't mind."

"We're going to the states." Andrea put it. "So that could be an option too."

The boys sat, watching the girls discuss this. James leaned over to Sirius and whispered something.

"Have they answered yet?"

"Yup. All systems go."

"Honestly?"

"Yep." Sirius grinned.

James coughed to get the girls attention and then smiled almost shyly. "Sirius' mom says that you can stay at his house. That way you can just do whatever and you'll still be in England. That is…unless if you want to go to the continent or over to America."

Lily looked up at him suspiciously. "Isn't that where you're staying?"

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be a problem." He grinned and then winked. "Don't you want to stay at the same place as me though, honey?'

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have to seems James there if you don't want to." Sirius put in.

Lily looked at Andrea and Dromeda who nodded. "Do it!" Dromeda whispered. "I'd stay at Siri's in a heartbeat."

She paused for a moment to decide and then giggled. "Ok. You two are stuck with me for the entire summer."

"Yahoo!!" James grabbed her and twirled her around and then finally kissed her. "We can wreck havoc in the Black household."

Sirius cackled, "And you can both help me with my," He paused for effect, "experiment."

Laughing, Lily hit her head and James' shoulder and groaned. "I better not regret this decision."

Sirius and James just grinned."

**********

As the Gryffindors loaded the train they were ecstatic. Not only had they won the House Cup, but the Quidditch Cup as well. Everyone was bustling with excitement and rushing to their compartments to talk about all the old school news and what they were all planning to do over the summer holidays. Some were saying goodbye to school pals they wouldn't be seeing over the summer and promising to owl each other. As Lily boarded she saw Severus Snape out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't talked to him since he had told her about what he knew would be happening to her parents. She had to admit that she had purposefully ignored him every chance she got. However, today she need to talk to him.

She put her hand on James' arm to stop him from continuing to the compartment. "I just realized I forgot something."

"Want me to go and get it for you?" He asked.  
  


_'Oh he's so sweet!' "No, I know exactly where it is. I'd be too hard to explain it to you. I'll be right back." Then she hustled off to find where Snape had disappeared to._

Moving from compartment to compartment, she finally find him with Lucius Malfoy.

"Excuse me."

Five eyes turned and looked at her coldly. "What do you want Evans?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"I'd like to speak to Severus if that's not too much of a problem." _'Be polite…just be polite.'_

Malfoy stood up and sneered. "And if it is?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He can speak for himself you know."

Snape stood up. "I'll be right back Lucius. This shouldn't take long."

They left the room and moved toward the bathrooms where there weren't a lot of people, seeing as everyone was pushing to get to compartments and not restrooms.

"I wasn't expecting this, Lily Evans. You haven't spoken to me since—"

Lily cut him off. "I know. Maybe I just wasn't sure what to say to you. I have been sort of out of sorts lately."

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "So why now?"

"Look Severus—"

"Oh. So **now it can be Severus, but—"**

"Will you just shut up so I can apologize and explain—"

"No! I tried to help you, and you—"

Lily started laughing. "Tried to help me? How can you be helping me or any normal wizard or witch when your working with—"

"Shut up Evans." He said. He glared at her, his eyes going cold. "I told you that out of pure confidence." He made a sound from his throat. "Stupid of me to have thought I could trust you; a Gryffindor and little Potters girlfriend. So how many people have you told about me?"

"No one…I just…" She stopped talking and looked down the hall.

A huge group of people had gathered and some where sticking their heads out of their compartment doors. James was at the front of the crowd and giving her an odd look.

"Umm…Are you alright Lil?" Only now he wasn't look at Lily. He was glaring at Snape, the kind of look that says 'If you touched or even breathed on her your dead.'

Lily groaned. "I'm fine James. I had to talk to Snape, but I'm done now." She looked at Severus and shook her head, then walked away with James.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it right now. Maybe never."

James sighed but nodded. "Alright. If that's the way you feel."

She could tell she hard hurt him. "It's not you James," she said softly, hoping she could make him feel a little better. "But this really isn't something I'm ready to talk about right now."

"Do you like him?" He burst out.

Lily laughed. "What?'

"Snape." James spit out disdainfully. "Do you…you know….like him."

Lily was now laughing hysterically. "No. Not like that anyway."

"But you—"

"James, just shut up." And she ruffled his hair and brushed her lips over his. "I like you more anyway." And then grinned as they walked back into their compartment.

**********

Lily was somewhat waiting patiently for Sirius' mother to get to the platform. She had seen Siri's parents basically every year, or at least seen his parents car when they came to get him, but had never really been introduced and had definitely never been to their house. She had no idea what she was to expect.

"Lily if you pace anymore I'm going to go insane." Sirius almost shouted.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" James asked for the 1,025,293,007th time. (Yes they were keeping track)

Lily closed her eyes, stood still, and tried not to pull out her now magically long hair. "James." Was the only world she said, but he shut up for the time being.

"Alright. Alright I'm done." HE paused for a moment then opened his big mouth again. "But are you really sure?"

Luckily for James, that was then the Black's care pulled into the lot.

The car was long and distinguished looking. As it pulled in front of where they were standing Sirius grinned.

"You're going to adore my parents Lil." Sirius said.

A sleek leg came out of the opening door, only it was wearing…pink sparkly tennis shoes. The womans full body left the car and lily tried not to stare. This was Sirius' mom?!

Her short hair was bright red, and she was wearing a leather headband that matched her jacket. The shirt she was wearing was obviously charmed because it kept changing color, while her shorts were a jeanish muggle material.

If that wasn't bad, Sirius' father was even worse, but in a different way. His black suit was pin-stripped and his black hair was tamed back with either magic or some sort of gell. It was a shock to see him lean over and kiss his wife.

Mr. Black walked over and shook her hand. "Sorry I'm dressed so stuffily. Just got off from work."

Lily tried to look polite. "So what do you do Mr. Black?"

He waved off the title. "Call me Leo." Then he gave Sirius an odd look. "You haven't mentioned to her what I do?"

"Never came up." He shrugged while grinning.

Leo laughed. "Well you're in for a fair shock." He stood up straight. "I, my dear young friend, and the newest Minister of Magic."

Lily looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "You have to be joking. Sirius' dad as the Minister?"

She was on the ground holding her stomach when James put a hand on her should.

"He's serious, Lil."

Her eyes still held unbelief. "You have to be joking."

Sirius was laughing as well. "Nope, my Dad's minister. Don't you ever read the Daily Prophet."

"Sirius, I'm muggle born. My parents wouldn't have appreciated receiving a paper like that. Owls were bad enough." She grinned anyway though and stuck out her hand to shake Sirius' fathers. "Well, nice to met you Leo."

**********

Sirius' house was also a shocker. It was huge! That was probably because it was close to a castle, if not a real one.

"We'll have to give you a tour Lil. You're going to fall in love with it." James announced.

They grabbed their trunks and took them to the foyer of the house. There a few house-elves came to take them away.

"This way Lily." Sirius said.

"Ok…" Lily muttered, and warily follwed the two boys up a set of stairs.

They walked along a corridor, Sirius spouting unimportant information, like who built this part and which ancestor that painting was of. After about an hour of that he started to grin. "That's all of the boring stuff. Now the fun can begin."

Lily groaned. _'This should be interesting.'_

James and Sirius walked down the hall until they reached a dead end.

"Umm, Siri you're lost in your own house." Lily mocked.

He only grinned. "Just watch." He reached into his robed and pulled out his wand. He tapped the wall in a ridiculous pattern, the rhythm matching that of the Death March. The wall then moved and opened into a hall.

"Siri, your house is messed." She stated.

He only laughed and nudged her into the opening. "Follow me my dear."

They continued following him until they hit a tapestry hanging over a wall.

"Behind this wall is my biggest and greatest invention ever."

James rolled his eyes. "Yes of course Sirius." And then nudged Lily to show that he definitely didn't believe him.

The unveiling showed a gigantic black motorbike.

"Umm…" Lily started.

Sirius glowed. "Speechless! I knew you both would be."

Lily started to talk again. "Well, Siri motorbikes have already been invented."

Giving Lily a look like she was daft he commented. "Yes, but not like this one."

"Because it's huge?"

"Bigger is better love." James stated.

"Exactly Padfoot." Sirius nodded. "But that's not all." Grinning madly he whispered. "It flies."

Lily's eyes widened.

James started to grin almost as crazily as Sirius. "No way."

"Oh yes."

"Can I drive it?!" He asked in a rush.

Lily only rolled her eyes. "Of course not." Biting her lip as she ran her hands over the seat while the boys looked at her like she was mad. "Although it would be rather fun…but no. You can't risk being seen."

James walked up to her and pulled her against him. "Come on Lil." He put his forehead on hers. "Go on a ride with me."

"Well…" She could feel herself giving in to him.

He kissed her lightly. "You know you want to."

That was the problem. "Fine." She killed him back. "But you play dirty."

"It's the only way to play." He said grinning.

Sirius pretended to gag. "You both can stop snog fest. Go on your ride. See if I care."

They both smiled. "Okay." Got on the bike and took off.

**********

**Sorry it took so long and wasn't quite as long as I was hoping. Chapter 16 will be up soon!**


End file.
